His Sunshine
by Vicki Vance
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and his first love, a nice lady and original character of mine. She's not me, in case you're wondering. This is my first story online so please be nice. Final chapter is up. That means it's finished.
1. Introductions

When God made me a writer, he cursed me with a Mac. If you breifly set you computer using Edit (I think) so it can read Mac text, you will be able to read the apostropheÕs, quotations marks, commas... etc. IÕm working on this problem as you read this... Spooky, huh?...  
  
  
  
HIS SUNSHINE  
by Vicki Vance  
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and his first love, a nice lady and original character of mine. SheÕs not me, in case youÕre wondering. This is my first story online, so please be nice.  
Rated PG for mild language and themes.  
Takes place a little bit before and after TPM.  
Romance/Angst: This isnÕt ÒPassionÕs Torn SkirtÓ if youÕre into that kind of romance.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I am not making any profit off of this.  
Notes from me: Anything between these thingys ** are in italics. You know, all slanty-like.  
  
The sun began its steady rise over the silvery horizon of Coruscant, yellowing the polluted sky with morning rays. The city was stirring, taxis were running, night lamps were being turned off and shades being opened. The light eased across the city, toward the large, elegant Jedi Temple that sat in a rather newly made area of the city. It set itself apart from the rest of the city by keeping itself looking traditional and old-fashioned on the exterior, but as up-to-date on the interior as the Galactic Senate of the Republic; the two worked hand-in-hand.  
Sunlight streaked through the unshaded windows, casting light into the dim rooms. A patch of light steadily fell on Obi-Wan KenobiÕs face. He finally woke from the warmth and light and got up from bed, looking over the endless sea of city that stretched out before him. You could spend all your life on Coruscant, constantly moving from apartment to apartment, looking at as much as you could, and still not see all the city had to offer before you died. It was truly awesome, but so was the rest of the galaxy.  
Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin Skywalker. The boy was still asleep, one arm flung across his face, effectively shielding the light. He pondered for a few moments on whether or not he should wake his Padawan learner. He decided not; as soon as the boy was awake, he was wild, unpredictable, and much too energetic for Obi-WanÕs liking. Obi-Wan thought it would be better to give his tired nerves the rest they so deserved.  
He went to the refresher unit to brush his teeth, with some diffeculty because his right hand was still in a cast and his left was as unruly as a toddler being dragged out of a candy shop. As he wiggled the electirc cleaner in his mouth, he glanced at his dresser and saw the few pictures he had, the holograms unactivated, the ones printed on paper slightly faded. He saw the printed picture of himself grinning to the camera, his cheek pressed against the cheek of another young person, also grinning to the camera. She was a girl of twenty-six with pale hair and bright hazel eyes. So beautiful and so young.  
He finished brushing his teeth and walked past the dresser, plucking up the picture as he walked by. He stared at it, as he had so many times before, and thought. It had all seemed like a dream when it was happening. It was too good to be true. Or rather, too good to last. Now when Obi-Wan looked back on the time he spent with Gyp Sinter, he felt a sting of sadness and a yearning for reconciliation.  
He remembered first meeting her, eight or nine years ago, back when Qui-Gon was still alive. It was an uneventful first meeting. HeÕd been in the library studying the historical holocrons when the pale-haired girl had asked if she could watch the holocron also. She too was studying the ancient Jedi and their defeat of the Sith. So they sat together in complete silence, taking notes and drawing conclusions, niether one helping the other. It was only when he saw her that evening in the dining hall with her friends that he gave her more thought. HeÕd walked by the group of girls to sit with his friends when he heard them whispering about a topic that seemed to be his thighs and giggling madly. Feeling himself blush, he sat next to Kikel Manhal and TiacÕh Burrnech and tried to focus on his food.  
ÒWhy must females reside in packs?Ó TiacÕh hissed softly to Obi-Wan, trying to comfort him. ÒThey are more fierceful that way. Why are they never solitary?Ó  
ÒThat way they can easily attack a lonesome male,Ó Kikel said, grinning at Obi-Wan. ÒIsnÕt that right, Ken?Ó  
ÒShut up,Ó the disgruntled teen muttered and chewed on his bread.  
Kikel laughed loudly, so he would catch the attention of the girls at the nearby table. ÒAww,Ó he said. ÒThe pressures of being attractive. Now you know what itÕs like for me.Ó  
ÒOh, yes. You work quite well with the opposite gender, donÕt you Kik?Ó Obi-Wan said savagely. ÒIf one even lets eyes on you, itÕs off to your quarters for a quick-Ó  
ÒShut up,Ó it was KikelÕs turn to mutter threateningly.  
TiacÕh made a sound like chuckling and murmured, ÒDo you realize they can hear every word weÕre saying?Ó  
Kikel, far more accustomed to females, turned and grinned widely at them. The girls waved back, smiling and flirting. Obi-Wan, unable to stare at his food any longer, glanced briefly at the table of no return and saw the professional-looking pale-haired girl. She wasnÕt giggling. She offered him a weak, apologetic smile and shrug of her thin shoulders. He stared at her. She stared back, until she became too embarassed and looked down at her plate. Obi-Wan did the same, thinking of her with new interest.  
The next time he was in the dining hall for breakfast he saw her with her friends. Their topic of the day seemed to be KikelÕs biceps and Obi-Wan passed them unnoticed. But the pale-haired girl saw him. She gave him an ecouraging smile. He smiled back.  
When he was there for lunch, she wasnÕt there. He felt faintly disappointed, like some part of his day had gone wrong. She wasnÕt there for dinner either. Or breakfast the next day. Or lunch. But she was there (thank the Force!) for dinner.  
Alone.  
By herself.  
Solitary.  
*Oh boy.*  
Uncertain whether or not he should be nervous or not, but being nervous none the less, he walked over to her table with his food tray. She looked up at him, face expressionless, as if she werenÕt expecting him, but really was.  
ÒAre you waiting for anyone?Ó he asked.  
ÒNo,Ó she said. He thought she had a pretty voice.  
ÒWould you mind if I sat with you?Ó he asked.  
ÒGo ahead,Ó she said, a small embarassed smile crossing her face.  
He sat down, but before he did he became suddenly very self-conscious. His legs and arms felt heavy and clumsy. He worried if he had good table manners or not. He usually wasnÕt bothered by this sort of thing, being a Jedi. But girls seemed to affect everyone, even Jedi.  
ÒIÕm Gyp,Ó she said. ÒGyp Sinter.Ó  
ÒObi-Wan Kenobi,Ó he said.  
She grinned. ÒNice name,Ó she taunted.  
ÒYou too,Ó he said.  
ÒThen weÕre even,Ó she said, folding her arms across her chest and leaning back slightly.  
ÒWhoÕs keeping track?Ó  
She blushed and didnÕt look at him, trying hard not to smile.  
ÒMy friends think youÕre hot stuff,Ó she said, then looked up. ÒI donÕt.Ó  
ÒWhy not?Ó Obi-Wan asked.  
ÒIÕve seen hotter,Ó she growled softly.  
ÒOh yes?Ó he said.  
All this was pure flirting. If Obi-Wan had his sense instead of raging hormones he wouldnÕt have behaved like this. There was something he liked about this girl, the way she challenged him and how he challenged her back.  
Their conversation turned from fellow teenagers to Masters to missions. It was late in the evening and the sun had set by the time they were getting up to leave. TheyÕd gone their seperate ways with a promise to see each other come morning.  
When Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon about the pale-haired girl named Gyp Sinter, he regarded it as if it was all a beautiful game of lust.  
ÒYouÕve finally gotten your nose out of those datapads and into some girlÕs face, Obi-Wan,Ó he said. ÒIÕm proud of you. YouÕve become aware of the fact youÕre growing up.Ó  
ÒI have noticed their presence before, Master,Ó Obi-Wan said, annoyed.  
ÒOh, youÕve always known they were there. You just now realized that theyÕre *girls*.Ó  
Obi-Wan didnÕt want to continue the conversation any longer and had to endure listening to Qui-Gon speak uninterupted for quite a while on the subject. Obi-Wan wasnÕt sure anymore if he wanted to see Gyp Sinter anymore if it meant he had to be put through all this unnescassary embarassment.  
Fortunately for Obi-Wan, he and Qui-Gon were assigned to a mission early the next morning. They traveled to an industrial planet to investigate the possibility that slaves were being used in factories. The rumors were true; theyÕd found a massive slave operation. The slave populus was made up entirely of illegitimate young women. They were all young because those whoÕd hit puberty were being raped to produce more little workers. The boys who were good became wardens and managers and the boys who were bad were killed.  
The matter became galaxy-wide news. Much needed help was sent in along with more Jedi to arrest wardens and managers and integrate traumatized and battered women into a gentle society; Alderaan being a primary location. It was several months before Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon returned to the Jedi Temple and by then Obi-Wan had nearly forgotten about the pale-haired girl with the odd name.  
He didnÕt see her at the Temple for quite a while, a little over three years. Obi-Wan, fresh in his twenties, was now very aware of the presence of females and payed them gracious attention whenever he could. Qui-Gon wasnÕt amused anymore. He signed up for long-distance missions so Obi-Wan could Òlearn to focus again.Ó  
It worked. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon became engaged in a very grueling war that nearly killed Qui-Gon. The near-death experience affected Obi-Wan far more than Qui-Gon. He felt slightly guilty for not being able to prevent his MasterÕs being wounded and learned to treasure life more than he had ever thought possible. It settled him down, calmed his energetic soul, changed him permanantly. They returned to the Temple, Obi-Wan a mature young man at twenty-two, intense and observant.  
Many beings noticed the change and observed it with content pleasure that Obi-Wan was growing. Kikel, his best friend for as long as the two could remember, noticed it very easily and was first to question him.  
ÒHey, Ken,Ó he said one day in the ever-popular dining hall. ÒWhatÕs up with you? You havenÕt been your usual flirtatous self. So many hot bods, just waiting to be cuddled... You want them to go to waste?Ó  
ÒKikel, there is more to existence than women,Ó Obi-Wan said simply.  
Kikel cackled like a lovable maniac. ÒOoo, what ripped your brain out of you head and put it back inside out?Ó  
ÒDo you know where Qui-Gon and I went?Ó he asked softly and cooly, a manner completely alien to Kikel.  
ÒNo,Ó he answered, stuffing a chunk of fruit into his mouth and chewing noisily. Obi-Wan was annoyed by his manners; they hadnÕt changed at all and he noticed for the first time how bad they were.  
ÒGamorr.Ó  
Kikel nearly choked on his fruit. He swallowed it, staring wide-eyed at Obi-Wan.  
ÒGamorr? You were on Gamorr? You mean, *the* Gamorr that just had that planetary battle with the Gelpha Clan?Ó  
Obi-Wan nodded grimly.  
ÒStang! How come youÕre still alive?Ó he asked, shocked.  
ÒYou mean, how come Qui-GonÕs still alive? Do you know what happened to him?Ó he asked. Kikel shook his head no. ÒLetÕs just say it involved a spiked club, a particularly large Gamorrian warrior, and Qui-GonÕs chest.Ó  
ÒDag *stang* it!Ó Kikel breathed. ÒIs he all right?Ó  
ÒHeÕs still in the infirmary recovering. The healers inflated his lung and sealed the internal bleeding. TheyÕre worried heÕll suffer from spontanious hemorraging in the lungs.Ó  
Obi-Wan spoke about it smoothly and easily, like it was simple daily news. Kikel just stared at him, mouth hanging open, totally speechless. Obi-Wan didnÕt look at him as he ate his rice.  
ÒHey, are you all right, man?Ó Kikel asked, putting his hand on Obi-WanÕs arm. ÒI mean, will you need anything?Ó  
ÒI think IÕll be fine,Ó Obi-Wan answered, finishing his food and getting up to leave. Normally before he left the dining hall, his eyes would rake through the crowd in search of an attractive female to wink at. But he only departed away through the door, missing the pale-haired girl, who was talking to her friend about the lesson her Mistress had in store for her that night.  
He was up before the sun the next morning and in the infirmary to see Qui-Gon before breakfast was being served. As he sat waiting, he saw a girl hunched by the corner. She clutched a bloody napkin to her nose, looking exhausted and broody. Obi-Wan subconsciously reached for the Force and sensed worry, anger, and... was that shame he felt? She was deeply troubled, and it wasnÕt about her bloody nose.  
Sensing he was looking at her, she glanced at him and flashed him a grumpy, hateful face. She did a double take and removed the napkin from her face, revealing the slightly bruised face of the pale-haired girl heÕd met years ago.  
ÒYouÕre Obi-Ken, right?Ó she asked.  
ÒObi-Wan.Ó  
ÒRight, sorry. ItÕs been a while.Ó  
ÒSure has,Ó he said, keeping a pleasent look on his face as he desperately tried to remember her name. ÒGyp Sinter. Is that right?Ó  
ÒUh-huh,Ó she said, smiling slightly. She pinched her nose again and looked uncomfortably away.  
ÒWhat happened to you?Ó he asked.  
ÒI, uh,Ó she said testily. ÒMy Mistress and I were training, and there was sort of an accident. I kind of tripped and broke her leg. It was my fault.Ó  
ÒAccidents are accidents.Ó he said comfortingly. ÒThey are nothing more.Ó  
ÒBut I wasnÕt paying attention,Ó she said sharply. ÒAnd look at what happened, a broken leg and a bloody nose.Ó  
ÒYou admit you made a mistake?Ó  
ÒOh, yes. A big one. I mean, it was me who fell on her and knocked her onto the rocks.Ó  
ÒDo you know why we make mistakes?Ó he asked. He didnÕt wait for her to answer. ÒWe make mistakes so we can learn from them. Remember first picking up a lightsaber? Remember all the burns you got, every time the thing flew out of your hands and hit the kid next to you in the head? You learned to control it better, hold onto it better. Just apply the same idea here and learn to watch your footing more closely when youÕre fighting.Ó  
She looked at him and nodded, relieved. During the brief silence, he shifted awkwardly and twiddled his thumbs as he remembered that she was a girl and had all the girl-parts and they were nicely shaped.  
ÒWere you training this morning?Ó he asked.  
ÒNo,Ó she answered. ÒIt was supposed to be a fourty-eight hour training session in the multi-terrain room. We started last night and it barely lasted twelve hours.Ó  
ÒLack of sleep can fog concentration,Ó he said.  
ÒBut I have been trained not to let physical limitations distract my focus,Ó she said.  
ÒSo you messed up once. Big deal. It happens. DonÕt let it get you down.Ó  
She looked at him, and although her face was covered, he could tell she was smiling.  
ÒSo, um, why are you here?Ó she asked quietly.  
ÒMy Master was injured off-planet and heÕs recovering here,Ó he said.  
ÒHeÕll be okay?Ó  
ÒWeÕre not sure yet,Ó he said softly.  
ÒOh, IÕm sorry,Ó she said, just as softly.  
ÒWell, letÕs just say it involves a lot of blood and a possibility of chronic bleeding.Ó  
ÒGoodness,Ó she said. ÒI hope he gets better.Ó  
ÒThanks,Ó he said. ÒThatÕs very kind of you.Ó  
Qui-Gon was interested when Obi-Wan told him about his conversation with Gyp.  
ÒWell handled,Ó he said weakly. ÒCouldnÕt have done better myself.Ó  
Obi-Wan smiled at his MasterÕs compliment.  
ÒYou like her, donÕt you?Ó  
Obi-Wan was taken aback by the unexpected statement and blinked once in silence. Qui-Gon waited patiently for Obi-Wan to answer, which he did.  
ÒI guess,Ó he said, unsure why Qui-Gon had asked him or how to answer. ÒShe seems nice enough.Ó  
ÒWhile IÕm in bed, I want you to make some social advances.Ó Qui-Gon said.  
ÒWhat?Ó Obi-Wan asked, his voice raised slightly. ÒWhat do you- You canÕt just tell me to go out and get a girlfriend.Ó  
ÒNo, I donÕt mean that,Ó Qui-Gon said patiently. ÒI want you to apply your maturity to the environment around you, not to keep it bottled up inside you. ItÕs healthier to have friends, Obi-Wan. Go meet some people without the burden of me.Ó  
ÒIÕve got friends,Ó Obi-Wan protested. ÒAnd youÕre not a burden,Ó  
ÒNow I am,Ó he said, with a quick glance down at his immobile body. ÒIf the doctors want to keep me here, fine. But you are free and should behave that way. You shouldnÕt put your life on hold because IÕm injured.Ó  
ÒAll right,Ó he said, nodding. ÒIÕll do as you say, Master.Ó  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Like it so far? If it seems unxciting, thatÕs because it is. ItÕs only introductions right now. 


	2. Invitations and Threats

When God made me a writer, he cursed me with a Mac. If you breifly set you computer using Edit (I think) so it can read Mac text, you will be able to read the apostropheÕs, quotations marks, commas... etc. IÕm working on this problem as you read this... Spooky, huh?...  
  
  
HIS SUNSHINE  
by Vicki Vance  
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and his first love, a nice lady and original character of mine. SheÕs   
not me, in case youÕre wondering. This is my first story online, so please be nice.  
Rated PG for mild language and themes.  
Takes place a little bit before and after TPM.  
Romance/Angst: This isnÕt ÒPassionÕs Torn SkirtÓ if youÕre into that kind of romance.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I am not making any profit off of this.  
Notes from me: Anything between these thingys ** are in italics. You know, all slanty-like.  
  
  
  
Across the room, Anakin stirred. Obi-Wan tore his eyes from the picture and stiffened slightly,   
not wanting his student to wake. His Padawan rolled over, his face away from the light and   
slept on. Obi-Wan released his breath and put the picture back to its place on his dresser. He   
stood in the middle of the room, uncertain for a few moments on what to do. He finally decided   
and scrawled out a note to Anakin: *IÕm in the Halls of the Remembered. No lessons until   
lunch. Enjoy.* He changed into fresh clothes and went through his door into the hall.  
The corridors were decorated with Naboo-like patterns. The metal was carved to look not   
only like elegent swirls but to also look like wood. It was a pretty collag of patterns that   
caught the eye but also stood in quiet, subtle beauty. He stopped just to admire it, and he saw   
the small dent in one particularly large swirl. He smiled to himself in the comfort of his   
solitude. He and Gyp had accidently made that mark.  
Taking Qui-GonÕs advice, Obi-Wan made an effort to spend more time with his peers.   
They went out whenever they could into the nightclubs in the city, or ran around in the Temple   
after hours, often giving in to the temptation to cause mischief. He, Gyp, Kikel, and GypÕs friend   
Rita Belltone had come back from a late night of club-hopping, laughing madly about the   
smallest things, when theyÕd half-ran, half-stumbled through this very hall, undoubtedly   
disturbing the sleeping Jedi with their noise. He and Gyp had grabbed the swinging doors of   
the one classroom on the other side of the carved wall and flung them open outward. Her door   
clanged loudly against the wall and all four had run back into the empty classroom, through   
more corridors, giggling madly at the trouble theyÕd caused. The next day he and Gyp met each   
other in the dining hall and went up together to see the mark sheÕd made.  
ÒThis, will forever be my mark,Ó she proclaimed, jabbing her index finger at the dent.   
Obi-Wan had looked briefly at the mark, but then at her fingernail, then her finger, then her   
hand, smooth and soft, then her arm, then her face, smiling radiantly.  
Obi-Wan knew only two things. Gyp Sinter was the most beautiful creature heÕd ever had   
the great fortune to see and he was in love.  
She smiled awkwardly and they walked back together in silence to the infirmary. She   
left Obi-Wan there, smiling at him and walking with quick, excited steps.  
Every time he saw her he couldnÕt wait to see her again. He thought about her before he   
fell asleep at night. He wanted to be with her all the time. He wanted to give her the galaxy,   
but it didnÕt seem to be big enough for her. She deserved the entire cosmos, but the thing was   
she probably didnÕt want it.  
Qui-Gon recovered fully and they were sent off-world to escort a royal family on their   
political travels. Extremely boring and tedious, Obi-WanÕs mind had wandered off back to the   
Temple and Gyp. The next mission was more diffecult and dangerous, involving cultural   
disrupt at a multi-cultural festival on Kashyyyk (a bit of a given, in Obi-WanÕs opinion). The   
next mission was emotionally jarring to the Master-Padawan team; it involved a galaxy-wide   
gang of orphan teens whose only purpose in life was to plunder and kill unsuspecting travelers.   
They returned to the Temple for a short rest-and-recovery after a few more missions and   
years. They continued on, serving the Temple and Republic diligently and with full   
commitment. Obi-Wan sometimes thought of Gyp, and when he approached twenty-five, he   
considered her a hormone-induced crush and a distant friend.  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent on just another mission, this one involving negotiating   
with Trade Federation officials about the blockage of trade to an back-water little planet.  
Then everything changed.  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan was without a Master. His training was cut off before he felt ready   
and he had a Padawan, a boy heÕd known for only a few days. It was Qui-GonÕs last request as   
he died in Obi-WanÕs arms that he train Anakin Skywalker to be a Jedi.  
He was a hero of a planet of artists and beauty, but he despised the place because his   
Master had been slaughtered there by a Sith. He never wanted to go back to the little planet   
called Naboo.  
The existence of the Sith was now apparent. It startled the Jedi and they set about to   
seek out the danger and fight it before it became too powerful to combat.  
Chancellor Valorum was voted off and replacing him was the senator from Naboo, an   
aging man named Palpatine. He had a different way of running the Republic, he was quicker   
and more confident to act, and oddly sincere.  
Obi-Wan was home in the Temple without a Master and with a Padawan. Obi-Wan didnÕt   
feel like a Master; he felt like he was lost.  
Then he ran into his long-lost frieng Gyp Sinter at a food market. HeÕd sensed her   
presence and stopped her. SheÕd smiled up at him (he was a head taller than she; sheÕd always   
been a small woman) and hugged him around the midriff. Then, she told him she was getting   
married.  
It was an amazing amount of change in the course of a week.  
ÒHeÕs a real sweet guy,Ó she said, adjusting the fruit basket under her arm. ÒHis name is   
Nersan Carlton. YouÕll like him.Ó  
ÒHoney, who is this man?Ó a slender man with a gaunt look in his eyes approached them,   
regarding Obi-Wan with suspision.  
ÒThis is Obi-Wan Kenobi,Ó Gyp said, sliding her arm around his waist. Obi-Wan vaguely   
envied the man who was graced by GypÕs touch. ÒHeÕs a fellow student from the Temple.Ó  
ÒAhh,Ó Nersan said, shaking Obi-WanÕs hand. ÒI finally meet the infamous Obi-Wan. Had   
to happen sooner or later.Ó  
ÒNersan,Ó Gyp growled warningly. She was blushing furiously at him. Obi-Wan   
wondered what she had told her future husband about him.  
ÒObi-Wan, would you like to come to my wedding?Ó she asked him brightly. ÒI always   
carry around a few invitations in case I meet, well, people like you.Ó  
ÒIÕd be honored to attend your wedding,Ó he said.  
ÒGreat! HereÕs two,Ó she said, handing them to him. ÒOne for you and one for Qui-Gon.Ó  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked pleasently   
bewildered at him, her smile fading slightly.  
ÒQui-GonÕs dead,Ó he said bluntly.  
She blinked at him, shock written on her ivory face. Evidence of tears began to show in   
her eyes. SheÕd known him well; many people had, and his loss was felt deep at the heart.  
ÒI didnÕt know. Oh, IÕm so sorry, Obi-Wan,Ó she breathed softly as she pulled him close.  
ÒItÕs all right,Ó he told her.  
ÒYouÕre okay?Ó  
ÒYes.Ó  
ÒAnything you need?Ó  
ÒA nice wedding.Ó  
She smiled. ÒIÕm glad youÕve taken it well. I donÕt need to tell you Qui-Gon was like an   
uncle to me. And Kikel and Rita. Have you seen them recently?Ó  
ÒNo,Ó he said. ÒSince the Sith have been exposed Jedi Knights have been going off to all   
corners of the galaxy.Ó  
ÒSith?!Ó  
ÒA Sith killed Qui-Gon,Ó he told her.  
ÒWhat happened to the Sith?Ó  
ÒI killed him.Ó  
She looked at him strangely, uncomfortably. He wasnÕt aware that she hadnÕt killed   
before and had mixed feelings about it.  
ÒSo,Ó she said, looking at the invitations to avoid meeting his eyes. ÒYouÕll only need one   
invitation?Ó  
ÒOh no,Ó he said. ÒI have a Padawan. His name is Anakin Skywalker.Ó  
ÒA Padawan! Oh, Obi-Wan, I feel like weÕre growing up too fast.Ó  
ÒI know,Ó he said stupidly. He didnÕt feel like he was growing up to fast. His mind was   
reeling about GypÕs usage of ÔweÕreÕ, which he hoped meant him and her.  
ÒSo, youÕll bring a kid?Ó Nersan asked. HeÕd been standing by and, by the look on his   
face, felt like he was obstructing their conversation.  
ÒHeÕll be no problem,Ó Obi-Wan assured him. ÒWell, I must be going. I canÕt leave   
Anakin alone too long. Force knows what trouble he might get into while IÕm gone!Ó  
  
~~~  
  
Obi-Wan turned from the wall and glided silently down the hall, admiring all the other pieces   
of artwork that appeared with an assuring rhythm. He stopped by one of the windows to   
watch the sun rise for a few minutes. The sky had turned orange and cloudy with the city   
twinkling beneath it. He saw the unnatural beauty of the planet, the endless mass of false life,   
the countless number of precise operations occuring as he stood there, looking over it all. He   
know Gyp had hated it with a horrible grudge after her wedding day.  
HeÕd sat with Kikel, whoÕd clawed his way out of the deepest caverns of Ryloth to get   
there, and Anakin in the large monistary of Jedi and Force-believers who had no special   
powers of the Jedi. Rita was somewhere in the Corporate Sector following traces of a Sith. The   
Council was having non-stop meetings and press interviews. It was times like this when Obi-  
Wan was glad he didnÕt have an esteemed position in the Jedi Order. Telling the rest of the   
galaxy about the Sith was not a pleasent thing and Obi-Wan knew that amoung some people   
heÕd become famous as the killer of the first discovered Sith warrior.  
As they waited for the service to begin, Kikel was gracious enough to share with Anakin   
his special tricks and pranks and how exactly to carry them out. Obi-Wan didnÕt like listening   
to Kikel as he explained about how to freeze clear, sour Togorian eggs in an ice tray and serve   
drinks to respected quests, so he thought of Gyp, how he had once felt about he. He wondered   
if she had ever felt the same or even noticed he was crushed out on her as a teen and early   
twenty-something.  
The best man suddenly scuttled quickly down the aisles, looking feverish and worried.   
He approached the alter and tapped to test a microphone before speaking into it.  
ÒLadies and gentlemen,Ó he said in heavily accented Basic. ÒThe groom has intentionally   
left the bride. He will not be here for the wedding. Please leave quietly and weÕll be sure to   
contact you and give you updates.Ó  
The crowd murmured, glanced around at itself, then began shuffle out as the best man   
repeated his message. Anakin stared up at Obi-Wan.  
ÒNo wedding?Ó he asked.  
ÒI suppose not,Ó he answered, still surprised. Why hadnÕt he sensed it? Kikel looked   
shocked.  
ÒPoor Gyp,Ó he said. ÒSheÕs too sweet and caring to be treated like that.Ó  
ÒI know,Ó Obi-Wan said, nodding. ÒI wonder how sheÕs doing.Ó  
ÒNever seen her cry,Ó Kikel said, shrugging.  
ÒMe niether.Ó  
ÒThereÕs a first time for everything.Ó  
The three had begun to shuffle out along with the rest. Kikel glanced at his chronometer   
and bit his lower lip.  
ÒMaster Brenner went to a press interview and I donÕt want to bother him,Ó he said.   
ÒMind if I hitch a ride with you?Ó  
ÒNo problem,Ó Obi-Wan answered. Anakin tugged at his sleave and he looked down on   
him.  
ÒCan we go to the bathroom before we leave?Ó  
ÒSure. LetÕs go.Ó  
They fought the flow of the crowd back into the building and eventually found the   
restrooms. Obi-Wan was about to enter when he heard something squeaking from within the   
female station. Letting his curiousity get the better of him, he cautiously opened the door and   
let himself in onto a sight he hadnÕt been expecting to see.  
Gyp, dressed in a beautifully-crafted slender dress and white veil that made her pale hair   
look less pale and more like butterscotch, sat on the floor by the sinks, crying quietly into her   
curled hands. She looked up at him, her pretty face streaked with eyeliner and tears. She   
chewed on her knuckle and keened softly.  
Both just stared at each other for a few moments, each trying to accept what they were   
seeing. Seeing her like this touched something deep inside Obi-Wan. He felt sympathetic,   
anyone would, but he felt something else, something he hadnÕt felt before. Like he had to help   
her, put her back together, but he couldnÕt because she was so frail sheÕd break in his hands.  
ÒHe left me,Ó she whined pitifully. ÒHe left me alone.Ó  
ÒGyp,Ó Obi-Wan said. ÒI donÕt have to tell you how I feel. You know already.Ó  
She nodded, not looking at him. Obi-Wan knelt beside her and reached out to touch her   
shoulder. She flinched away from him, snivling.  
ÒI wonÕt hurt you,Ó he assured her gently.  
ÒThatÕs what Nersan said,Ó she blubbered into her hands.  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders but didnÕt pull her against him; he just held   
her, not wanting to pressure her into submitting herself to him. She didnÕt lean toward or   
away from him. He just sat with her, gave her the company and trust of a friend just because   
he thought it was the right thing to do. He remembered how he had once thought he had loved   
her and pushed the thought away. It was a stupid, immature thought.  
ÒWell,Ó he said when she quieted. ÒLetÕs get on with our lives.Ó  
He helped her up and escorted her out, holding her firmly by the shoulders. Kikel and   
Anakin were waiting outside for him. When they saw him emerge from the ladies restrooms   
with a teary Gyp, they stared at him speechless.  
ÒGyp,Ó Kikel choked out. ÒIÕm so sorry. I-Ó  
The best man suddenly appeared from nowhere and took GypÕs arm.  
ÒMadam,Ó he said. ÒI am very sorry. Please allow me to take you home, madam. Or to   
your parentÕs home, wherever you please.Ó  
Obi-Wan felt a wave of fresh auguish from Gyp and he knew why.  
ÒMy parents are dead,Ó she said flatly. Before anyone could say or do anything more,   
she wrenched herself free from the best man and stalked off towards the kitchens. The best   
man followed her, jabbering all the way.  
Obi-Wan watched her hunched back and wanted to follow her, but contented himself   
with taking Anakin by the shoulder and steering him towards the exit.  
Obi-Wan later learned that Nersan had robbed Gyp. She now had no credits to her name   
and all her sentimental items were taken, including her pictures of her parents and her   
motherÕs lightsber.  
Barely a week had passed since the wedding incident when Obi-Wan got wind that Gyp   
was selecting a Padawan. He supposed she was trying to make herself feel less lonely and he   
didnÕt approve of it. It was a decision based entirely on emotion with no real thought behind it.   
The Council evidently tried to tell her this because as he passed her in a hall one time heÕd   
asked her how she was and she answered Ôpissed as Hell at the damn Council.Õ They did   
eventually give into her demands and she did get a Padawan, a human girl named Web Jyut.   
They almost immediately went on a mission, far past the fringe of the Republic and were gone   
for two months.  
Gyp returned without a Padawan. The girl had been captured, tortured, and eventually   
slaughtered by the enemy. Gyp brought the body back, as much of it as she could, and   
personally addressed the girlÕs family. Web was cremated and her name put on a plaque in the   
Halls of the Remembered.  
Obi-Wan hadnÕt seen Gyp at all since she left. He was growing concerned about her   
because she was normally an out-going person. He was afraid for her.  
One night in his quarters, Obi-Wan sat reading a padbook when the commphone rang. He   
looked up at it, wondering if he should pick it up or finish the chapter. He bookmarked his   
page and put the book down, deciding it was rude to keep a person waiting. He picked it up.  
ÒHello?Ó  
He heard a wheezing keen on the other end.  
ÒHello? Who is this?Ó  
ÒObi-Wan...Ó  
ÒGyp?  
ÒObi-Wan, youÕre the only person I can talk to,Ó she said unsteadily as if she was crying.   
ÒI need you to listen.Ó  
ÒYes, Gyp,Ó he assured. ÒYou can always talk to me.Ó  
She paused before continuing.  
ÒI have a bottle of sleeping pills in my hand, Obi-Wan,Ó she said. ÒI think IÕm going to   
take them all.Ó  
A blind panic seized through Obi-Wan. He stopped breathing. GypÕs life was in his hands   
and he felt like he had butterfingers. He had to do something to help her and an arm around a   
shoulder wouldnÕt be enough this time.  
Obi-Wan began the longest, most stressful phone conversation of his life. He began with a   
gentle plead for her not to take the pills. He supported it with saying she had so much to live   
for, so much to enjoy and feel pain over. He told her he loved, Kikel loved her, Rita loved her,   
Anakin loved her, everyone loved her and if she were to be gone so many people would be sad.   
He told her if she got through this, she could get through anything; ÒWhat doesnÕt kill you only   
makes you stronger.Ó  
Then she began to tell him all her troubles. How when Nersan left her heÕd taken all her   
possesions except for the dress she was wearing. How she hated CoruscantÕs flickering lights   
because all those lights were a married couple with kids and she had nothing. How sheÕd acted   
without thinking when taking a Padawan. How the stupid Council had been right all along.   
How she should have accepted an easier initial mission instead of a dangerous high-risk suicide   
mission. How sheÕd last seen her student alive via hologram in the clutches of an evil clansmen,   
beaten out of her mind and screaming for mercy. How her studentÕs corpse was so heavy when   
she carried her. The looks in the faces of WebÕs family when Gyp told them what had   
happened. How their words had been ÔIt wasnÕt your fault,Ó while what it really said was, Ôyes   
it isÕ. Being so alone and everything was her fault and why couldnÕt she just die?!  
Then, Obi-Wan dipped down into his own private emotion reserve, brought up his most   
sheltered feelings and showed them to Gyp. He told her he loved her again and went on to say   
how he would be affected if she killed herself. He told her he could never forgive himself   
because he would feel at fault for letting her die without helping her. He told her he loved her   
very much and couldnÕt imagine eating in the dining hall without seeing her across the way at a   
table with all her friends. He told her he thought she was very pretty and Nersan was a bad   
man who should have his testicles ripped off and stuffed down his throat so he choked to death   
on them. He told her she was an important part in his life and thereÕd be unbelievable pain if   
she werenÕt there.  
By then they were both crying into the phone. Anakin, whoÕd turned off the holovision   
he had been watching, was staring silently at Obi-Wan, shocked at seeing his big strong Master   
in tears.  
ÒGyp, some small part of you wants to live,Ó he said. ÒIf all of you wanted to die, you   
wouldnÕt have called me. Some part of you is crying out for help and IÕm answering it. So,   
please, IÕm begging you, lock the pills in a cupboard, or something.Ó  
ÒHow about the toilet?Ó she asked shakily.  
ÒEven better,Ó he said. ÒJust please do it and I promise you wonÕt regret it.Ó  
He heard the sounds of the cap unscrewing and the clatter of the pills in the plastic bottle.   
Then the *plippity-plop* of pills slipping into water followed by the familiar flush of a toilet.  
Obi-Wan sighed. So did Gyp.  
ÒIÕm coming right over,Ó he told her.  
ÒOkay.Ó she said, then he hung up.  
ÒAnakin,Ó Obi-Wan told the boy as he pulled on his outer cloak. ÒIÕm going to see Gyp. If   
she calls, tell her IÕm on my way. Do not hang up the phone until I get there. Understand?Ó  
ÒYeah,Ó he said, nodding.  
Obi-Wan ran as fast he could to GypÕs quarters. She flung her arms around him when the   
door opened and began to sob into his shoulder, thanking him over and over again in a fervent   
whisper. He clutched her tight, thankful she was still alive.  
He was there all night long, talking with Gyp, comforting her, making her feel good about   
herself again. He asked her if she wanted anything more and she requested pta fruit flavored   
frozen creme. He willingly scooped a bowl for her and sat with her as she wolfed it down.  
ÒAnd to think,Ó he said, smiling ruefully. ÒYou may have been unable to enjoy that now.Ó  
Gyp said nothing as she nodded and shoved more cream into her mouth.  
He hugged her, saying he needed to go to bed. He told her he loved her, kissed her cheek   
and left with a promise to see her right away in the morning. He shook with a feeling like after   
shock when he got back to his quarters and his bed. He didnÕt immediately fall asleep. He   
wondered what the next day would bring.  
It brought a timid Gyp Sinter who sought psychological help. Rumors were spreading like   
wildfire through the Temple about the Jedi Knight whoÕd nearly commited suicide. How   
another Knight had saved her. A kind man who kept promises. Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan Kenobi?   
The Master of the Chosen One? What company he keeps; suicidals and prophets! He is truly a   
great men, however. And she is lucky to have caught onto him.  
He was sympathetic along with everyone else and he also still felt that undefinable   
feeling that he had to help her, but couldnÕt because she would break. The ambivilance   
frustrated him and he gave into the half of him that wanted to help Gyp.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Tryouts and Confessions

When God made me a writer, he cursed me with a Mac. If you breifly set you computer using Edit or View (I think) so it can read Mac text or characters, you will be able to read the apostropheÕs, quotations marks, commas... etc. IÕm working on this problem as you read this... Spooky, huh?...  
  
  
HIS SUNSHINE  
by Vicki Vance  
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and his first love, a nice lady and original character of mine. SheÕs   
not me, in case youÕre wondering. This is my first story online, so please be nice.  
Rated PG for mild language and themes.  
Takes place a little bit before and after TPM.  
Romance/Angst: This isnÕt ÒPassionÕs Torn SkirtÓ if youÕre into that kind of romance.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I am not making any profit off of this.  
Notes from me: Anything between these thingys ** are in italics. You know, all slanty-like.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan turned away from the window and went on toward the Halls of the Remembered. Along the way he passed several classrooms, all deserted at the early hour in the morning. The emptiness was reminiscent to what throbbed inside him. He paused to look inside one and saw all the chairs stacked on top of the tables. He recognized it as one of the childrenÕs biology classrooms; he could see all the tanks containing lizards and fish lining the walls and the buzz of heating bulbs and water filters. Gyp loved snakes, especially the very thin, very long ones. He had never known why she liked them either until sheÕd invited him over to her quarters just Ôto talk.Õ  
This time there was no suicide attempt to dampen his presence. She was amiable, healthy, but in need of company. He was happy to grant it; Anakin had picked up some disposed multi-service units in a junkyard that morning and had begged and begged Obi-Wan to let him tinker with them. The Master finally gave into the demands of the Padawan; a sacriledge of some sort, Obi-Wan was sure. Anakin seemed to know heÕd done something that was never supposed to be - the Master bowing to the command of the Padawan - and gloated about his treasured find as he polished the charred metal. GypÕs summoning was the perfect excuse for Obi-Wan to get out of his quarters.  
ÒDo you want some tea?Ó she asked him as he seated himself on a fluffy sofa.  
ÒHave you any Corellian seep pipe?Ó  
ÒYes.Ó  
ÒIÕll have it black, please.Ó  
ÒThatÕs been your favorite for as long as I can remember,Ó Gyp commented as she put a kettle on the stove. ÒYou wouldnÕt drink anything else if your life depended on it.Ó  
ÒLet me guess what youÕll have,Ó he said. ÒMunto Codru blue flower.Ó  
ÒRight,Ó she said, grinning at him from the kitchen. ÒTwo sugar lumps and...Ó  
ÒA spoonful of grazer cream,Ó he said with her. She chuckled.  
ÒIÕll bet we know nearly everything about each other.Ó  
ÒNot everything,Ó he said.  
ÒNo, not *everything*,Ó she said. ÒBut almost everything.Ó  
She flashed him the same challenging look sheÕd given him six years ago when he talked to her in the dining hall.  
ÒWant me to prove it?Ó  
Obi-Wan considered for a moment, then nodded.  
ÒAll right. Ask me something about yourself and IÕll answer to the best of my knowledge.Ó  
Obi-Wan tried to think of something heÕd never told her and then asked, ÒWhat planet is Anakin from?Ó  
ÒNot fair!Ó Gyp protested. ÒIt has to be about you. The answer is Tattooine anyway, not that it matters.Ó  
Obi-Wan was surprised. He couldnÕt think of any time ever telling her about Tattooine.  
ÒAll right... Er, what annoys me the most out of all things?Ó  
Gyp didnÕt even hesitate. ÒIt used to be others who didnÕt go by the book, but since Qui-Gon died itÕs been incorrect data in texts.Ó  
She was right. He was surprised again.  
ÒAhh. What is my morning ritual?Ó  
There was no way she could know this. He had never been out with her in the morning and if he had she probably couldnÕt have seen it.  
ÒYou stretch your scapulas because thatÕs where you hold all you tension.Ó  
It took Obi-Wan six seconds to recover.  
ÒHow do you know that?Ó he asked, amazed.  
ÒRemember when we went to that jizz concert a few years ago?Ó she asked. ÒIt was kind of an latenight thing and on the taxi ride back, when Rita was sleeping in KikelÕs lap, you fell asleep too. When the taxi dropped us off, you stretched out your shoulders, I mean *really* stretched them. I only guessed from that...Ó  
ÒThatÕs incredible,Ó he said, smiling. ÒI canÕt believe you still remember that night.Ó  
ÒLike it was yesterday,Ó she said, smiling softly back.  
The kettle steamed and screamed to be taken off the stove. Gyp poured the water into two mugs. He watched her drop the tea bags in the water and then accepted his when she brought it over.  
ÒNow IÕll ask you something about me and you try to answer to the best of your knowledge.Ó  
ÒShoot.Ó  
ÒWhat annoys me the most?Ó  
Obi-Wan thought hard, frowning. ÒAhh, you hate life-forms that talk to themselves.Ó  
ÒWell,Ó she said. ÒNot really. I hate toothpaste squeezed from the middle more. All right, another. What makes me squemish?Ó  
ÒThatÕs easy,Ó he answered. ÒAny amount of blood.Ó  
ÒUh-huh,Ó she nodded. ÒMy ideal pet?Ó  
Obi-Wan thought and thought and said, ÒI havenÕt the faintest idea.Ó  
ÒA snake,Ó she answered. ÒMy father had a snake when I was little. Mom didnÕt approve of it too much, so she named it Fluffy to get back at him.Ó  
ÒFluffy?Ó  
ÒI loved Fluffy,Ó she said dreamily, gazing at the ceiling. ÒHe was real thin and real long and loved to hide in the light fixtures.Ó  
They were quiet for a while. Gyp seemed to be lost in memories and Obi-Wan studied her carefully, wanting to talk to her about something delicate that had been troubling him.  
ÒCan I ask you something?Ó  
ÒSure,Ó she said, blinking out of her reverie.  
ÒWhy did you call me that night?Ó he asked. ÒWhy not Rita or Kikel?Ó  
She was silent as she considered the question. ÒKikel wouldnÕt have taken it seriously. And if he did, he would have just apologized or something. Rita would have panicked and cried and rushed over to my quarters to try to stop me. I would have stabbed myself with my lightsaber if she did that. But I thought you could actually help me, like I could hold onto you so I wouldnÕt drown in my own world of pain.Ó  
She looked at him with a serious face that was uncharacteristic of her.  
ÒYou just seemed like the right person for the job,Ó she said softly.  
Obi-Wan wondered why GypÕs subconscious had selected him for her savior; perhaps it was linked to any feelings she could have for him.  
ÒIÕm sorry if I scared you that night,Ó she said to break the awkward silence.  
ÒI wasnÕt scared,Ó he said. ÒI was terrified. I thought you were going to die. If you had hung up the comphone and I wasnÕt... successful... I could never forgive myself. I simply couldnÕt. I love you too much to just not care about your well-being.Ó  
She looked guilty but somehow satisfied.  
ÒThanks,Ó she said.  
ÒYes, well, thatÕs how I feel.Ó  
ÒNo, I mean, thank you for saving my life.Ó  
Obi-Wan paused and nodded. ÒYouÕre welcome.Ó  
He stayed with her, talking about whatever, until the day was over and Obi-Wan had to leave to make sure Anakin went to bed at a reasonable hour.  
ÒObi-Wan,Ó Gyp said before he left, wringing her fingers uncomfortably in her hair. ÒWould you, at some point in time, if you like, go to a nightclub or something with me?Ó  
ÒJust you?Ó he asked after a few seconds thought. ÒNo Kikel or Rita? Just us?Ó  
ÒUh-huh,Ó she said smiling weakly.  
ÒLike a date?Ó he said, nervously picking at the door frame, amazed at his own stroke of luck.  
ÒYeah, like a date,Ó she said.  
ÒWhen?Ó  
ÒTomorrow night?Ó  
ÒKind of short notice.Ó  
ÒThe night after?Ó  
ÒTomorrowÕs fine.Ó  
She grinned with relief. ÒWhen can you come over?Ó  
ÒNineteen-hundred hours,Ó he said, slightly breathless with excitement.  
ÒThatÕs great,Ó she said.  
ÒWell,Ó he said, stalling nervously. ÒSee you tomorrow.Ó  
ÒBye, Obi-Wan.Ó  
He stepped out of the doorway and watched it close.  
His heart lept within his chest. He jumped into the air and landed with a dance he was improvising for no one in particular. He backflipped a few meters away and then whooped loudly, pumping his arm and clencing his fist.  
ÒObi-Wan, you devil,Ó he told himself. ÒYouÕve got Gyp! YouÕve got Gyp! The hottest creature to grace the Temple! Hee hee, yes!Ó  
Vidona Eks, a chief healer, saw Obi-Wan when she turned to corner to the hall. Her *lekku* twitched as she studied him.  
ÒObi-Wan,Ó she said. ÒAre you all right?Ó  
ÒOh, Vidona, the best possible thing has happened!Ó he proclaimed, giving her a bear hug. ÒThank you for letting me live to this day!Ó  
ÒI repaired your body when you broke it,Ó she said, tensing up slightly in his arms. ÒHowever, whatever brain fever you have now is beyond my expertise.Ó  
ÒOh, youÕre the best,Ó he said, kissing the aging TwiÕlekÕs forehead.  
ÒOne of two things is true,Ó she said. ÒEither you are on a euphoric drug or youÕre in love. LetÕs see, your pupils donÕt look dilated...Ó  
ÒThe latter,Ó he said, grinning.  
ÒOh, thatÕs wonderful!Ó she said. ÒWhoÕs the lucky girl?Ó she glanced briefly at his arms and said, ÒAnd I hope sheÕs not me.Ó  
ÒOh,Ó he said, releasing her suddenly. ÒNo, not you. Gyp Sinter.Ó  
A brief flash of foreboading flashed across VidonaÕs face. Obi-Wan suddenly saw the reputation he could earn: the suicidal JediÕs boyfriend. The look went away as quickly as it had come.  
ÒYouÕve finally caught her Obi-Wan,Ó she said, smiling. ÒItÕs about time you did.Ó  
  
~~~  
  
Obi-Wan twitched his fingers and felt the broken bones move inside the cast. He didnÕt flinch or show any sign of pain; he welcomed it. He deserved it. ThatÕs why he demanded the healers give him a slower bone-healing method than a quick, clean mending. He stroked the hard cast outside, wiggled his hand inside it, feeling the soft cushiony material inside. It felt good inside. Kind of like a warm bed or a womb for a baby.  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and forced himself not to cry.  
The date, though Obi-Wan was certain it would induce heart palpatations, was easy-going and reletively stress-free. It was exactly like previous excursions with friends, only there werenÕt as many friends. Gyp didnÕt try to kiss him or go into any unexplored territory. In fact, he enjoyed it so much he got up the courage to ask the next time, to which Gyp happily accepted. After that date he asked again, and they went out again, staying out late past midnight.  
They were now doing something together at least twice a week, whether it was simple dinner in the Temple or club-hopping at night. Obi-Wan juggled his time spent with Gyp versus his time spent with Anakin quite well; he was good at setting his daily life into neat, coordinated time blocks. Gyp respected the time he needed to spend with Anakin and didnÕt demand to always be the center of his attention. She even offered that they both take him to the Holographic Zoo of Extinct Animals, which they did.  
Obi-Wan saw a lot of AnakinÕs personality in Gyp; sheÕd had her share of hard times but had a thirst to party nonetheless. It was fun to just sit back and watch them goof off together in the Zoo, watch them bond in a relaxed mother-son relationship. He wondered briefly what it would be like to marry that beautiful smiling woman with the pale hair, who was pointing to the tusks of a male findwe and explaining to Anakin how the ivory was now a rare trading item. SheÕd be his wife, Anakin would more or less he his son, and he could grow up with a real family, a Force-sensitive one, better suited for him than just a plain family. The thought was tantelizing and he held onto it, savoring it, before letting it go.  
After they got home and Gyp left, Anakin began rattling off to Obi-Wan everything Gyp had told him as he jumped up and down on his bed.  
Ò...And she said that it was fabled that the manticore really did exist, which is why itÕs in there, but since no one reliable has come forward with hard evidence, the museum people consider it not to exist.Ó  
ÒYouÕll break your arm doing that,Ó Obi-Wan reprimanded, who was shaving and could watch his student through the bathroom mirror. Anakin stopped and clambored off the bed to tinker with a droid servo-brain.  
ÒShe also told me about how researchers once believed the gundark was extinct centuries ago, but they found a lot on some planet, I forget which, and now theyÕre all over the place.Ó  
ÒYes, Gyp is full of knowledge,Ó the Master said. ÒAnd youÕre eager to learn. You two are great together.Ó  
He stopped and looked at Obi-Wan, smiling. ÒYouÕre in love, arenÕt you?Ó  
ÒThat has nothing to do with you,Ó he said in a warning tone. ÒItÕs a personal matter, Anakin.Ó  
ÒSo am I,Ó the boy said, getting up to stand next to Obi-Wan. ÒI might as well be your son, Obi-Wan.Ó  
ÒIf you must know,Ó he said, drying his face with a towel. ÒIÕm pretty sure, yes.Ó  
Anakin didnÕt say anything. He only smiled.  
Gyp found him the next day and stopped him in one of the halls. She seemed troubled by something.  
ÒDo you love me?Ó she asked him seriously, looking him in the eye.  
ÒGyp, you know I love you,Ó he answered, putting his hands on her shoulders. ÒAnd if you ever need anything, you can come to me for help.Ó  
ÒNo, not that love,Ó Gyp said squirming out of his grips. ÒDo you *love* me?Ó  
Obi-Wan suddenly understood two things: what Gyp was asking him and that Anakin had caused it to happen.  
ÒThe last man who I thought loved me robbed and left me,Ó she continued. ÒIÕm afraid to fall in love again.Ó  
ÒBut IÕm not Nersan,Ó he said. ÒAnd I truly love you.Ó  
Gyp flinched as if heÕd hit her. She backed away from him, ready to cry.  
ÒI will not hurt you, Gyp.Ó he insisted. ÒI am not like Nersan at all.Ó  
ÒIÕm still afraid, Obi-Wan,Ó she said.  
ÒLetÕs go out for a night,Ó he said. ÒIt wonÕt be any different. WeÕll still have fun. We can even take Kikel and Rita if theyÕre around.Ó  
ÒIf we took Kikel and Rita, itÕd be different,Ó she said.  
ÒIÕve loved you all along,Ó he said, somewhat desperate. ÒI started years ago, but never got a chance to show it.Ó  
ÒReally?Ó  
He nodded, smiling slightly at his truthfulness.  
ÒI loved you, too,Ó she said.  
ÒThen why is it different now that weÕve said it?Ó  
ÒI donÕt know,Ó she said, shaking her head.  
Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her and just held her, not saying anything. He finally asked, ÒWhat can I do to prove I wonÕt hurt you?Ó  
ÒYou shouldnÕt have to prove it at all,Ó she said. ÒI should understand you love me and not be scared at all.Ó  
ÒBut you are scared,Ó he said. ÒSo I have to prove it. WeÕll go out tonight, go to a kareoke bar or nightclub and just have fun. Nothing at all to be scared of.Ó  
She considered it, looking into his eyes sceptically.  
ÒAll right.Ó  
When Obi-Wan went to his quarters, he opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it behind him. Anakin was at the table working on another droid. Obi-Wan leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest.  
ÒYou told Gyp I love her, didnÕt you?Ó he asked threateningly.  
ÒYeah,Ó Anakin said, grinning at him, then returned to his project.  
ÒDo you remember what happened to the last man Gyp fell in love with?Ó he asked.  
Anakin paused before answering, ÒHe robbed her and left her.Ó  
ÒNo, it wasnÕt just that, Anakin,Ó Obi-Wan said, striding toward him. ÒHe began the chain of events that led to her suicide attempt. Gyp is afraid to fall in love because sheÕll think sheÕll get hurt and then do something stupid and then want to kill herself.Ó  
Obi-Wan sensed the struggle in Anakin as he tried to keep eye contact with his Master. He was now well aware of the enormity of what heÕd done and was ashamed of it.  
ÒIf Gyp tries to hurt herself again, Anakin,Ó Obi-Wan continued. ÒI will blame myself and I will blame you. You broke news to her she wasnÕt prepared to hear yet.Ó  
ÒBut youÕve been dating-Ó  
ÒFor two months! Not long at all, considering most life-forms date for years before proffesing their love. Like I said, this is a personal matter. Please stay out of it until we decide to make it public.Ó  
Anakin nodded solemly and focused hard on his scattered droid parts. Obi-Wan watched him for a little while, hovering over his shoulder just to worry him. Then he sat down at the table by his student.  
ÒIÕm sorry,Ó the Padawan said.  
ÒYou should be,Ó the Master said. ÒNow, IÕve decided on punishment. IÕm going out with Gyp tonight. If it doesnÕt go right, bad things will happen. I want you to grant me peace of mind and be a good boy tonight when IÕm gone.Ó  
ÒSure,Ó Anakin said, relief apparant in his voice.  
ÒNo friends over,Ó Obi-Wan pressed the matter. ÒNo mess when I get back, you should be asleep by then, no droid parts strewn all over the floor, nothing wrong.Ó  
ÒI understand,Ó Anakin said earnestly, nodding his head.  
Obi-Wan didnÕt need sensory perceptions to notice the date was different than others. It was initially quieter and more intense. They were sitting in a kareoke bar, an easy-going place, and neither were having much fun. Obi-Wan finally became fed up.  
ÒOh, look at us,Ó he said. ÒYouÕd think we donÕt know each other. IÕm going to get a few drinks.Ó  
He came back from the bar with two shots of Corellian malt liquor and a pitcher of juri juice. He set it down and proceeded to pour the juice while Gyp slammed her shot of liquor down so quickly it made Obi-Wan feel sick just watching. She shuddered and put the glass upside-down, swallowing hard.  
ÒYou know, we donÕt have to get plastered,Ó he told her. She reached for the second shot and he held it to prevent her from taking it. ÒWe donÕt.Ó  
ÒIÕm not having fun now,Ó she said. ÒIt might be different if I were drunk.Ó  
ÒWhy does it have to be different?Ó he asked. ÒI canÕt understand why itÕs bothering you so.Ó  
ÒNiether can I.Ó  
Obi-Wan glanced up at the stage; the Talz was finishing his squeaky song that sounded oddly like a mating call. ItÕs voice (if you called it that) cracked on the highest note into a deep growl witch sent the audience in laughing fits. They roared and cheered, clapping madly as the Talz lumbered off stage.  
Obi-Wan looked at Gyp and grinned.  
ÒNo,Ó she said quietly, fearfully.  
ÒWhy not?Ó he asked, surprised at his own idiot daring.  
ÒPlease,Ó she begged.  
ÒIÕm doing it for you,Ó he said. ÒTo show my love.Ó  
ÒI donÕt want you to love me.Ó  
ÒI donÕt think thatÕs true,Ó he said gently.  
She looked at the shot glass. Before she could reach it, he snatched it up and drank it all in one burning gulp. He nearly barfed up a lung coughing but he felt ready to make a fool of himself. He got up and ran to the stage and requested a mushy love song.  
As he stood up there, the lights shining in his eyes, clutching the microphone in his sweaty, slippery hands, he nearly backed down, but he remembered he was doing it for Gyp. He swallowed his ego and began to sing as best he could. He warbled his way gracefully through all three and a half minutes of the song, waving and pointing to Gyp when necessary. He tried to make out her expression but could only see that she was looking at him.  
Suddenly the song was over and the audience was cheering and clapping for him. He felt so good he said into the microphone, ÒThank you ladies and gentlemen. IÕll be here all next week.Ó  
He jumped off the stage and jogged back to his table. He slid into the seat, grinning at Gyp. His grin melted away. She was crying.  
ÒWhat?Ó he asked stupidly.  
ÒOh Obi-Wan,Ó she said, resting her hand over his. ÒYou are such a fool.Ó  
Having said that, she leaned forward and kissed him like heÕd never been kissed before, caressing his face with her hand.  
His initial response was surprise, followed by acceptance, then delight. She loved him and wasnÕt afraid anymore. Neither was he.  
She looked at him with those clear hazel eyes of hers and smiled brilliantly at him, tears streaming from her eyes. Obi-Wan couldnÕt ever remember feeling so happy, so good, and so carefree.  
ÒCÕmon,Ó she said, taking his hand. ÒLetÕs sing one together.Ó  
They bounded up together and sang a song about the sunshine of their lives; their significant other. As their voices resounded through the speakers, Obi-Wan listened to his own voice, sounding very unlike the noise he heard in his head when he spoke, and GypÕs sweet voice. It rang with an angelic strain he had previously only hoped to dream about. He didnÕt care how inferior his own voice was, only that he was having genuine fun with his beautiful girlfriend who loved him despite his flaws.  
That night they took a taxi home, giggly and flushed in the face from drinks. They flirted and joked and generally behaved like when they were twenty-two. They made it to the Temple when it was late at night and Obi-Wan walked Gyp to her quarters.  
He kissed her romantically goodnight and turned to go. Gyp touched his arm and said softly, ÒYou know, you donÕt have to go tonight. You could stay here... with me.Ó  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
WhatÕll happen? What will Obi-Wan do? What will Gyp do? What will Kikel do? Who cares about Kikel? (Well, I do.) 


	4. Aftermath

When God made me a writer, he cursed me with a Mac. If you breifly set you computer using Edit or View (I think) so it can read Mac text or characters, you will be able to read the apostrophes, quotations marks, commas... etc. IÕm working on this problem as you read this... Spooky, huh?...  
  
  
HIS SUNSHINE  
by Vicki Vance  
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and his first love, a nice lady and original character of mine. SheÕs   
not me, in case youÕre wondering. This is my first story online, so please be nice.  
Rated PG for mild language and themes. WARNING!!! HANKY-PANKY THEMES UP AHEAD! I still think itÕs PG because itÕs about as juicy as a PG-rated romance movie (like While You Were Sleeping, so if youÕre mom wonÕt let you watch that, donÕt read this)  
Takes place a little bit before and after TPM.  
Romance/Angst: This isnÕt ÒPassionÕs Torn SkirtÓ if youÕre into that kind of romance.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I am not making any profit off of this.  
Notes from me: Anything between these thingys ** are in italics. You know, all slanty-like.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stopped hurting his hand and walked on past the biology classroom. He remembered that night very well; it had been his Ôfirst time.Õ Qui-Gon didnÕt mind when he socialized, but he always kept an agonizingly close eye on the subject of hanky-panky.  
It actually hadnÕt been that amusing. What was much more amusing was the next morning when he woke with a mild hangover naked in GypÕs bed and with Gyp naked in it. The sun hadnÕt risen yet so Anakin probably wasnÕt awake but that did not keep him from panicking. HeÕd fretted as he rushed to dress and make himself presentable as Gyp, considerably calmer than he, assured him nothing would happen. He was terrified at the mere thought heÕd gotten her pregnant and she told him over and over again nothing was wrong.  
It was funny now, as he thought back on it now, being older and wiser, in a comfortable place where he felt like he was in control and nothing to concern him, to think heÕd gotten her pregnant. HeÕd found out later he hadnÕt, at least not yet.  
He went on through the corriders, determined not to let anything distract him from reaching his destination. Although, he would like to get her some flowers... He shook his head and went on. Gyp didnÕt need flowers anymore.  
When he got back to his quarters he found Anakin still asleep so he crawled into bed and tried to sleep, but couldnÕt get the nightÕs events out of his mind. They ran over and over in his mind, not in chronological order, but just as random flashes of images that passed too quickly for them to be processed. He groaned and rubbed his temple, unsure whether he should have enjoyed the night or let it terrorize him. He did eventually fall asleep somehow, and dreamed about Gyp and malt liquor.  
He woke to the smell of cooking eggs and boiling grease. He stared groggily around and saw the windows open and light flooding brightly through. TheyÕd been open. HeÕd slept throught it. TheyÕd been open and heÕd slept through it. HeÕd never done that before.  
He sat up and noticed drool on the pillow. Disgusted at himself, he wiped his mouth and turned the pillow over just as Anakin came from the kitchen with a plate of breakfast.  
ÒGood morning!Ó he said cheerily. ÒMade you some food. Hope you like it.Ó  
He handed him the plate and a fork. Obi-Wan was hungry but not sure if he could eat.  
ÒI made eggs,Ó he said, indicating proudly the food heÕd prepared. ÒI also made TwiÕlek hash, and the, uh, toast caught on fire so you donÕt have to eat that.Ó  
ÒThank you,Ó he said. Anakin watched him intently, waiting for him to eat.  
ÒIs something wrong?Ó he asked.  
ÒNo,Ó Obi-Wan said immediately. ÒNo, no, nothing wrong, no. Why?Ó  
ÒYouÕre jittery and tired at the same time.Ó  
ÒOh, late night.Ó Obi-Wan said, cutting the eggs with his fork. ÒWe stayed out late. *Very* late.Ó  
ÒI could tell,Ó he said. ÒYou never sleep in. And you never sleep through noise and light and stuff. Slept just like a baby.Ó  
Obi-Wan started and dropped the fork at AnakinÕs final word. His heart beat twice as fast and loud as normal and he trembled. Anakin looked genuinely concerend.  
ÒAre you sure youÕre okay?Ó he asked, touching his shoulder.  
ÒI think I, er, need a shower,Ó he said. ÒJust to wake up, you know?Ó  
ÒSure,Ó Anakin said, taking the plate. ÒIÕll put this in the oven to keep it warm.Ó  
ÒThanks,Ó he said, getting up unsteadily and walking quickly to the refresher unit. He proceeded to turn the shower on, but on a cold setting. He stood there under the pummeling water, fretting wildly about everything; what he and Gyp had done, what the consequences could be, whether or not Anakin knew by now, how he would tell him if he had to, and for some reason, what Qui-Gon would say if he knew about it.  
He emerged twenty minutes later, cold and on edge. He ate his breakfast, thanking Anakin for the clenliness of the quarters and the good food. After he helped clean away the scorch marks on the counters (how Anakin managed not to burn the whole Temple down was beyond him). All the while, Anakin noticed his Master was troubled and asked about it to which he dismissed it as mere nerves about nothing. Anakin frowned disbelievingly.  
ÒItÕs something else,Ó he said stubbornly.  
As soon as he could Obi-Wan left to see Gyp in her quarters. She was getting ready to leave for breakfast in the dining hall when he stopped her. She smiled at him.  
ÒWell, good morning, sunshine,Ó she said. ÒHowÕs the motor running this morning?Ó  
ÒIÕm very worried about what we did,Ó he told her in an urgent undertone that silenced her good mood.  
ÒItÕs nothing to be ashamed of, Obi-Wan,Ó she said. ÒGoodness, youÕve nothing to worry about.Ó  
ÒBut-Ó  
ÒIÕm not pregnant, Obi-Wan,Ó she said firmly. ÒI sense it. Is that enough or should I take a pregnancy test?Ó  
ÒThat would be comforting, yes.Ó  
She groaned and rolled her eyes at him. ÒI donÕt get it,Ó she said. She looked at him and he saw sympathy replace the frustrated look on her face. She sighed.  
ÒIf itÕll make you feel better, IÕll do it,Ó she said. ÒBut, you must realize itÕs way too early for any signs.Ó  
ÒHow long do we wait?Ó  
ÒI donÕt know. A couple weeks. Maybe longer.Ó  
ÒA couple weeks?!Ó he cried.  
ÒHey, keep breathing, Obi-Wan,Ó she said, taking him by the elbows and giving him a little shake. ÒLook at me. What we did was not bad. This time, there are no consequences, I can feel it. If we were to do it again we can take precautions to avoid a pregnancy.Ó  
ÒStill...Ó he muttered.  
ÒLook, do you have any sexually transmitted disease?Ó  
ÒNo.Ó  
ÒNiether do I. WeÕre safe so far. I am not pregnant; I know it. You, I pray to the Force, are not pregnant, either. WeÕre all right there, too. What else is there to be worried about?Ó  
ÒWhat will everyone else think?Ó  
ÒThey donÕt need to know,Ó she said, smiling amicably. ÒAfter all, it is a personal thing; between you and me.Ó  
ÒThatÕs it?Ó he asked, mildly surprised. He hadnÕt been expecting Gyp to make it all seem so simple and unimportant.  
ÒThatÕs it,Ó she said, hugging him. ÒAnything else troubling you?Ó  
Obi-Wan frowned, thinking. She touched his cheek with her smooth hand and carssed him gently. It pacified him enough to make him stop worrying about any consequences of their actions. He smiled weakly.  
ÒWas I any good?Ó he asked. Gyp chuckled and hugged him.  
ÒYou were wonderful,Ó she said to his chest. He sighed with relief.  
When Gyp tested for pregnancy, it came up negative. Obi-Wan was relieved, of course, but was a bit more careful when he slept with Gyp . They tried different activities together besides club-hopping and sexual intercourse; their favorite was star-gazing. One night, they went out on one of the Temple rooftops to look at the stars, but because of the pollution in the air they could only see the brightest stars and planets twinkling at them through the atmosphere.  
ÒI miss seeing all the stars, Obi-Wan,Ó Gyp told him one night. ÒI feel like the stories that they once told have been erased by modern life. Like tradition itself is being killed.Ó  
ÒItÕs getting increasingly hard to find a clean planet to be on and just look up at the wonder we miss every single night,Ó he said, his fingers twining in her hair.  
ÒWe should do that some time,Ó she said, snuggling closer and resting her head over his chest. ÒYou know, go off planet and look at the stars and their different positions. Take Anakin along and spend time together, just the three of us.Ó  
ÒYou think so?Ó he asked, not really listening to her words, but to the sound of her soft voice.  
ÒMm-hmm,Ó she murmured in her throat. ÒItÕd be fun. What do you think?Ó  
ÒI think Anakin needs to go out into the galaxy,Ó he said. He felt Gyp smile.  
The Council shared their veiws, but prefered their own. Gyp had gone to see them about taking a brief vacation. SheÕd come back to Obi-WanÕs quarters pale and on the verge of tears.  
ÒThey want me to take on another Padawan,Ó she told him in a watery way.  
ÒWhat? Why?Ó  
ÒThey told me that if I was recovered enough from Nersan to be involved with you, then I was recovered enough from Web to take a new Padawan,Ó she said, pacing before him. ÒBut Nersan and Web have nothing to do with each other. One was my husband-to-be and the other my student. Nersan robbed me and I killed Web. I killed her. My darling little Padawan. I killed her, Obi-Wan. I killed-Ó  
ÒHush,Ó he said, grabbing her shoulders and stilling her. ÒCalm down.Ó  
ÒI canÕt calm down,Ó she wailed. ÒI donÕt want to kill another little girl.Ó  
ÒHey, hey,Ó he murmured and pulled her close. She clutched onto him like she would die if she let go. ÒItÕll be okay.Ó  
ÒNo, no,Ó she whined. ÒIt wonÕt be okay. The Council said I have to take a Padawan, or I must leave you. And they definately wonÕt let me leave the planet without a Padawan or a mission.Ó  
The rest was hard for Obi-Wan to remember. Anger had clouded his judgements. He made his first mistake in a long chain of mistakes by acting completely with his heart and not at all his mind. He spoke fervently towards the Council, demanded that they couldnÕt force Gyp into the social position they were trying to because it would hurt her, and told them that what went on between himself and Gyp was private and none of their business.  
He couldnÕt remember what the Council had countered with, but it was strong, something along the lines that Gyp didnÕt want to be treated a way, but she needed it nonetheless. He stormed off from the Council room, enraged that he couldnÕt win an argument with the Council. HeÕd rushed back to his quarters, grabbed Gyp about the shoulders and asked, ÒDo you love me?Ó  
She looked at him, as if unsure whether her answer would be the right one. ÒOf course,Ó she said. ÒI love you with all the strength I have.Ó  
ÒThen nothing, *nothing*, should keep us apart,Ó he said, kissing her with a forcefulness he sensed enticed the girl he held.  
Obi-Wan made his next mistake.  
ÒLetÕs run away,Ó he said breathlessly.  
ÒRun away?Ó  
ÒYes, run away,Ó he said, nodding energetically. ÒWeÕll go to a distant planet, one with a clean sky, so we can see the sunset and stars at night. WeÕll take Anakin, show him a loving family, not this stuffy, tradition-driven dysfunctional crap. WeÕll show him real freedom, real love, real life. WeÕll go and wonÕt come back until the Council acknowledges us as a serious couple who will not intentionaly be put through any hardships.Ó  
Gyp was swept up in his words and agreed without thought. Before he knew it, she was kissing him, inviting herself against his body. It felt so amazingly good to hold her small body against his, to feel her soft slightly springy hair swirl endlessly in his fingers, to feel her skin beneath his lips. They tore themselves apart from each other, slightly breathless and caught up in emotions.  
Gyp blinked at him as if sheÕd just realized something. ÒWeÕll take Anakin?Ó  
ÒYes,Ó he answered, a bit put off by the change in mood.  
ÒThe Council will get so upset, though,Ó she said. ÒHe is the Chosen One, we believe. He has a power that is beyond our imagination, a destiny to follow. TheyÕll demand you leave him here. TheyÕll recognize his absence more than ours.Ó  
What she said not only crushed Obi-Wan but rekindled his anger at the Council. He released her and stood, running his hand through his hair, thinking quickly. She was right. They would notice Anakin was gone much sooner than noticing Gyp and Obi-Wan were in love and intended to stay together.  
After a few moments, Anakin came into the room from the kitchen and Obi-Wan could tell from the look on his face that heÕd heard every word theyÕd said. Gyp touched his shoulder and asked him, ÒWhat do you think we should do, Anakin?Ó  
ÒYou really are in love,Ó he said. ÒAnd the Council shouldnÕt be against that. Nothing should stand in the way of love, but sometimes, something does.Ó  
Obi-Wan turned to look at him, his mouth falling open. Anakin was speaking with a quiet desperation, filled with such passion and truthfulness that it moved Obi-Wan deeply.  
ÒGypÕs unfortunate past is standing in the way of love,Ó he said. ÒAnd billions of kilometers of space are standing between my mother and I. ThereÕs not much I can do for my mom, but if I can help your love in any way, IÕll do it. No matter what the Council says.Ó  
Obi-Wan made his next mistake. He should have realized running away from the problem would only worsen it and that Anakin was crying out for help. But he let his heart guide him.  
ÒLetÕs go tonight.Ó  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
What will happen next? Where are they going? Will they go? What will the Council say? What is Kikel wearing? (Hey, I like the guy, even though I havenÕt mentioned him much.) 


	5. Love and Sports

When God made me a writer, he cursed me with a Mac. If you breifly set you computer using Edit or View (I think) so it can read Mac text or characters, you will be able to read the apostrophes, quotations marks, commas... etc. IÕm working on this problem as you read this... Spooky, huh?... If you review this story, please let me know if it is working for you.  
  
  
HIS SUNSHINE  
by Vicki Vance  
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and his first love, a nice lady and original character of mine. SheÕs   
not me, in case youÕre wondering. This is my first story online, so please be nice.  
Rated PG for mild language and themes. WARNING!!! HANKY-PANKY THEMES UP AHEAD! I still think itÕs PG because itÕs about as juicy as a PG-rated romance movie (like While You Were Sleeping, so if youÕre mom wonÕt let you watch that, donÕt read this). This is as juicy as it gets, I promise.  
Takes place a little bit before and after TPM.  
Romance/Angst: This isnÕt ÒPassionÕs Torn SkirtÓ if youÕre into that kind of romance.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I am not making any profit off of this.  
Notes from me: Anything between these thingys ** are in italics. You know, all slanty-like.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan followed the wide, decorated pathway that led to the Halls of the Remembered. He went inside the tall, long arched hall, and saw the many name plaques from centuries back, each one in honor of a dead Jedi. He saw legendary names like Nomi Sunrider as he walked by, along with Thon, Odan-Urr, and Memit Nadill. So many names, each with hundreds of tales to tell, adventures to share, secrets to divulge. You just had to know how to listen.  
He turned a corner and walked past several rows of halls, all covered with name plaques. He walked down the more recent hall, the one that wasnÕt quite covered with names yet. He paused before his MasterÕs name plaque. It read: *Master Qui-Gon Jinn Your wish be granted.*  
His wish be granted. That was Anakin. When he left heÕd thought he was doing the right thing, not just for Gyp, but also for Anakin. HeÕd been completely confident as he, Gyp, and Anakin boarded the huge, ancient dreadnaught *Multiple Suns* with a crowd of other travelers that he was doing the right thing for himself and Anakin. It had appeared to him as a win-win situation; after a while the Council would learn he was an adult, not a child who needed to be bossed around, and Anakin would learn aspects of life he could never learn in the Temple. And besides, he had Gyp with him.  
Being a commercial ship, *Multiple Suns* landed on several planets, made several stops, picked up several people, making the trip very long. But they finally arrived at their destination, a planet in the Mid Rim called Ithor. It was beautiful, clean, covered in lush rain forests and the Ithorians were a peaceful, welcoming people. It was the perfect place for love to blossom... and for Anakin to learn, of course.  
Obi-Wan stepped off the ship and took a deep breath. The air was unbelieveably pure, tainted only with the taste of vegetation. The landing ports were the only thing made of concrete. The streets were a hard dried mud that didnÕt flake or turn to dust. Strips of gardens defined the streets and walkways, with overhanging foliage to provide shade for those on the sidewalks. Buildings were made of smooth wood and painted with plant nursery scenes. Little pink flowers on the hanging vines emitted a sweet, sugary scent that made the hairs on his nape stand on end with blissful stimulation.  
They spent a good hour just looking at everything, taking in the orange afternoon sunshine, studying the landscape and locals, and generally mulling around until they found a nice hotel to stay at. The Ithorian inn master greated them and showed them to their quarters. Anakin had his own room and Gyp and Obi-Wan shared a room.  
That evening, they sent a message to the Council, telling them what theyÕd done, what their demands were, but not their location. After they sent off the transmission, they looked around at each other, a little surprised at their boldness to defy the Council. They were Jedi Knights of the Jedi Order. They were given work from the Council, who received requests for help from the Republic. Now they had no Council and therefore no work. Only free time.  
ÒBrutal!Ó Anakin said suddenly with bubbly excitement. ÒCan I go to the mechanic shop next door?Ó he asked Obi-Wan eagerly.  
He glanced at Gyp. ÒSure,Ó he answered. ÒWeÕll probably be out together, so if you come here and no oneÕs around, donÕt be worried.Ó  
They watched him go. Gyp stood very close against him, fingering the fabric of is tunic.  
ÒItÕs almost night,Ó she said. ÒDo you want to go and watch the stars?Ó  
Obi-Wan didnÕt need to answer. He smiled and nodded, offering her his arm and leading her out through the door. They passed the mechanics shop and walked aimlessly through the darkening streets until Obi-Wan pointed to the majestic rocky hills off in the distance.  
ÒWhy donÕt we rent a couple of swoops and go up there?Ó he suggested.  
ÒOh, thatÕd be wonderful, Obi-Wan,Ó Gyp said. ÒYes, letÕs.Ó  
So they did. One hundred credits later, they were riding up the hill path on stylish pollutant-free s-swoops, dipping and diving around each other, challenging each other to tricky maneauvers. They arrived at the hilltop just as the sun was shying away from the sky. They parked the swoops behind a huge gnarled tree, then settled against it to watch the sun sink under the horizon and turn the sky indigo. Then, their beloved stars began to sparkle into view.  
ÒTheyÕre beautiful,Ó Gyp murmured. ÒSimply beautiful.Ó  
ÒYes, beautiful,Ó he said. He wasnÕt looking at the stars.  
ÒCan you see all the stories, Obi-Wan?Ó she asked him. ÒI can see the boy and his mother. He seems to have scraped his knee.Ó  
ÒI can see the Jedi Knight,Ó he said, looking at the stars. ÒHeÕs got his lightsaber; heÕs ready to fight.Ó  
ÒOh, yes!Ó she exclaimed, seeing what he saw. ÒHe looks like you. Big and strong.Ó  
ÒCome now,Ó he said, tickling her. ÒYou didnÕt say handsome.Ó  
ÒI didnÕt say intelligent, either,Ó she said, giggling. ÒYouÕre turning into a stud, Obi-Wan; more hair gel, less brains. I think I like it.Ó  
ÒThereÕs more to me than looks,Ó he prostested softly, pulling her close. ÒMuch more.Ó  
ÒYou donÕt have to tell me,Ó she said, her fingertips playing across his chest. ÒI know perfectly well. YouÕve got the joy department of a titan.Ó  
He couldnÕt help grinning. After all, it is the greatest shallow comment a man can receive.  
ÒBut above all, the looks and preformance and the rest of you, youÕve got a love IÕve never seen before. YouÕve got a heart the size of a galaxy,Ó she gave his chest re-enforcing pat. ÒBut I canÕt figure out why IÕve never seen it before.Ó  
ÒIÕve kept it hidden,Ó he said, surprised at his own newfound feelings. HeÕd always felt somehow distanced from the social scene as an adolescent, and if he was involved with a girl, it didnÕt feel real, just a lust craze with no love to support it. ÒItÕs been locked up and IÕve never found anyone with the key... until now.Ó  
ÒReally Obi-Wan? I mean that to you?Ó  
ÒYes,Ó he said. ÒI love you with all the power my heart can muster and I will always love you, no matter what.Ó  
ÒOh, Obi-Wan,Ó she murmured, kissing him. ÒWhen I opened my heart it was injured, but you, youÕve not only mended it, but youÕve moved in. YouÕre there permanantly, and nothing will redirect my love.Ó  
He kissed her, completely overcome with a feeling heÕd only brushed up against before. It had to have been true, pure love; Obi-Wan just knew it. It was too powerful to ignore. The vague feeling that he had to help Gyp but couldnÕt because sheÕb break was pushed entirely away. He held her close, safe and protected in his arms.  
ÒLove me, Obi-Wan,Ó she said, her lips trembling against his ear.  
He did so passionately, under the brilliant stars that looked down on them, writing their own story of the young lovers running from those whoÕd separate them.  
  
Obi-Wan continued on past Qui-GonÕs name plaque. He didnÕt have to go far to find the one he sought. After all, their deaths were a little over a year apart. Not too many Jedi had died in that time.  
The Council responded to their message with a command, that they return to the Temple immediately to receive their punishments. The three fired back another message stating they wouldnÕt return until they received recognition that Gyp and Obi-Wan wouldnÕt split and Anakin was more than the Chosen One, he was a Human being with real emotions.  
Two weeks passed like this. The Council would send a message, saying basically the same thing every day and Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Gyp would send back a message, refusing them until their demands were met. After the morningÕs message, the three would all go out and do something together. On the fifteenth day, they went to a garden theme park and spent the entire day there and went home to the inn too exhausted to do anything at all.  
Unbeknowst to Obi-Wan, when he and Gyp curled up together that night to sleep, she was beginning to suspect, but wouldnÕt tell Obi-Wan until she was sure. She was sure heÕd be delighted, and wondered how to keep it secret until the moment was just right.  
Another two weeks passed in the same manner they always did. Gyp was positive now. SheÕd felt it with the Force. Now she couldnÕt wait for the just the right moment to tell Obi-Wan.  
Obi-Wan talked to Gyp one morning and convinced her to take Anakin to a garden. He said he needed some time alone, assured her nothing was wrong, he just needed some time to himself. She agreed, seeming to understand his personal need. While she was gone, he went to a jewler and bought an engagement ring. He planned to propose to her that night on the hilltop under the stars, the most romantic setting he could think of.  
She came back and Anakin was exhausted; apparantly gardens werenÕt very exciting to him and heÕd been in a state of mild stupor all day.  
ÒWeÕre going out, Anakin,Ó Obi-Wan as he went out the door with Gyp. ÒWeÕll be back later tonight.Ó  
ÒHuhmfrum,Ó Anakin answered as he clambored into bed.  
As they passed the inn master wished Obi-Wan luck; he knew what Obi-Wan was up to. Obi-Wan thanked him earnestly and took Gyp out to the back lot to their swoops. Obi-Wan, too euphoric with anticipation, didnÕt notice both their fuel tanks were low. He kicked the motor to life and gunned it, speeding off towards the foresty hill with Gyp close behind him.  
The sun was setting and it was getting a little hard to see. That didnÕt concern Obi-Wan too much. They were both Jedi and didnÕt need their eyes to see. He remembered breifly his blind friend Mermie Kandella and how she operated perfectly without eyesight because of the power of the Force.  
He took a hand off the handle and felt the ring box his pocket. He fingered it for assurance for a few moments, then put his hand back on the handle.  
ÒHey Obi-Wan!Ó Gyp called to him. ÒLetÕs go to one of the higher hills for a change.Ó  
He glanced at the hills. They were a little rockier than the hills they normally went to but it had just as much forest around it. Still perfect for a proposal.  
ÒSure,Ó he answered. ÒLetÕs go on up there.Ó  
He turned and flew up beside her. She glanced at him nervously and smiled. He smiled back, wondering what she had to be nervous about.  
*Does she know?!* he suddenly asked himself wildly. No, she couldnÕt. HeÕd given her no inkling of any kind and didnÕt divulge anything with the Force. He decided it was mere excitement about going to a new hill.  
He suddenly felt a danger in the Force and he sobered immediatley, his senses sharpened. Gyp sensed it too because she called to Obi-Wan.  
ÒWhat is it?Ó she asked. They were near the hilltop now. Maybe there was something lurking there, waiting for them.  
ÒIt may be-Ó  
The motor in GypÕs swoop coughed, sputtered, and died. It began to fall toward the hilltop, Gyp struggling with the controls to bring it under control, while also trying to start up the engine again and again with no success.  
Obi-WanÕs swoop jerked dangerously and coughed beneath him. He too, tried to guide the failing machine toward the hilltop, towards the trees, away from the unforgiving rocks that would surely cause the swoop to explode on impact and kill him.  
ÒGyp,Ó he yelled to her. ÒGet off your swoop! Now!Ó  
Gyp hesitated a second before throwing herself off the swoop and into the bushes below. The swoop crashed into the hillpeak above, exploding brilliantly. Obi-Wan saw the rocks crumbling down onto the bushes were Gyp was before he hurtled himself off his own swoop. He miscalculated his jump and was flying through the air towards the edge of the hillÕs cliff edge.  
Obi-Wan instinctively flung an arm out to grab onto something as the swoopÕs unstable battery cells exlpoded behind him.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Sorry if it was a little short. I will post what happens next tomorrow. You donÕt have to wait long, I promise. 


	6. Trauma and Bleeding

When God made me a writer, he cursed me with a Mac. If you breifly set you computer using Edit or View (I think) so it can read Mac text or characters, you will be able to read the apostrophes, quotations marks, commas... etc. IÕm working on this problem as you read this... Spooky, huh?... If you review this story, please let me know if it is working for you.  
  
  
HIS SUNSHINE  
by Vicki Vance  
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and his first love, a nice lady and original character of mine. SheÕs   
not me, in case youÕre wondering. This is my first story online, so please be nice.  
Rated PG for mild language and themes.  
Takes place a little bit before and after TPM.  
Romance/Angst: This isnÕt ÒPassionÕs Torn SkirtÓ if youÕre into that kind of romance. Watch out: here comes the angst.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I am not making any profit off of this.  
Notes from me: Anything between these thingys ** are in italics. You know, all slanty-like.  
  
  
  
Obi-WanÕs hand reached up and touch the name plaque he was looking for. It was cold beneath his fingertips. It read: *Gyp Sinter The Mother Who Never Was*.  
Obi-WanÕs hand immediately smashed into the side of a boulder and it broke in several places. He screamed in pain and reached out his other hand and grabbed a vine. The next thing he knew, heÕd fallen off the side of the cliff and smacked against the side, momentarily stunned. His hand slipped and he slid down several meters before gripping it more tightly to make himself stop falling.  
His broken hand looked deformed. It was useless to help him. He tried to climb up despite the diffeculty.  
His mind cleared a bit and he suddenly remembered the love of his life and where she was and climbed faster, with the Force to help levitate him upward. He crawled onto horizontal ground and got up unsteadily to run through the flaming foliage toward where Gyp had fallen.  
ÒGYP!Ó  
He found Gyp buried beneath rubble and battery acid. He panicked for a second, then overcame it to lift the rocks away and toss them aside. It took an amazing amount of concentration to do something that would have been trivial under normal circumstances.  
ÒGyp! Force, no. *Gyp!*Ó  
He knelt down beside her, reached out his arm under her body and pulled her up close. He didnÕt want to look at her and was ashamed he didnÕt want to look at her. He wanted only to hold her and know the sensation their spirits entwined in each other. Part of her chest was crushed and he could feel her trying to breathe against her shattered ribs. Battery acid had eaten through her boot and down to her skin and filled the air with the stench of burning flesh.  
Keening with each breath he released, he dragged her as gently as he could away from the fire and rocks toward a clearing. He lay her there and touched her face with his good hand, feeling her soft skin beneath his shaking hand, wiping away her blood. He was genuinely frightened that she would die. He reached for the Force and felt its turbulant flow at GypÕs injuries.  
Obi-Wan gasped and let out a sob. He sensed her injuries were mortal and she would die. He reached for the Force to heal her. He could not let her die, by the Force, he simply could not let her die!  
His hands shook as he touched the crushed part of her chest to heal it. She was looking up at him with slightly glazed eyes.  
ÒDo I look that bad, dear?Ó she asked weakly.  
ÒYou look as l-lovely a-as ever,Ó he said shakily. ÒT-try to heal yourself, Gyp. Help me.Ó  
ÒI canÕt,Ó she said and took a deep breath for her next words. ÒThe Force tells me I will die.Ó  
Obi-Wan couldnÕt speak because his throat closed with tears. He could only hold her with his good arm, but not too tightly because if he held her to tightly sheÕd shatter in his grip.  
ÒI wonÕt be the only one dying,Ó she continued. ÒThe baby in my womb dies with me. Our child.Ó  
His brain, already in shock, froze completely.  
ÒChild,Ó he released his breath on the word. He was suddenly smiling in ignorant joy.  
ÒA baby?Ó he whispered. ÒIÕll be a father? This is amazing! I-I was going to propose tonight. Just think, weÕll be married with a baby and weÕll live in the Temple and Anakin can can have a little sibling and weÕll all be a happy family.Ó  
ÒNo,Ó Gyp said softly. ÒWe wonÕt.Ó  
His dreams were dashed in an instant. He thought of all he would have had, a wife, a son or daughter, Anakin as a son, a family and endless, bountiful, beautiful love. He began to cry.  
Gyp started to cough, her chest heaving violently, and blood speckled out of her mouth from the resevoir that was forming in her lung, cutting off her air. He held her face in his hand until she stilled, urging her to hush and save her strength.  
ÒI love you,Ó she said, her voice very quiet now.  
ÒYou know how I feel about you, so I donÕt have to say it,Ó he answered tearily. ÒBut I will anyway; youÕll be in my heart forever.Ó  
ÒI love Anakin,Ó she said. ÒAnd Rita and Kikel and Yoda. But I love you the most. DonÕt forget that.Ó  
She couldnÕt say any more so he kissed her and felt her trying to kiss back. He kissed her forehead and cradled her head against his chest.  
Obi-Wan had only a few seconds to cherish the moments in which he felt so close to Gyp and the baby in her womb. Her heart was failing and her breathing was stilling, yet she was unafraid, only very sad. He felt her essence begin to sink away out of his grasp. He sent soothing thoughts of love and peace to her mind and held her close against his chest until he knew that she had died quietly in his arms.  
He screamed wildly with his mind and sobbed with his body. He could do nothing more than hug GypÕs body against his and cry. He began to wail sorrowfully as the sun set, plunging him into dimness with only the stars to cast light on him and his lover.  
  
Gyp Sinter. The Mother Who Never Was. It was funny in a sick way heÕd seen her cremated. Hs lover, his girlfriend, his soulmate, his light, his life, his very reason for existence, whatever you called her, had been burned away to ashes before his eyes.  
It had been one of the hardest things to do. It was especially diffecult because, in honor of her memory, heÕd gone sober. He was suffering from withdrawl from the alcohol heÕd become attached to during his mourning.  
His galaxy of a heart had been opened and now it bled uncontrollable. As punishment for his leaving the Temple, disobeying the CouncilÕs commands, foolish behavior, and, as they called it, denying Anakin proper training, they refused him any counsel for his agony. They said that to lift the consequences of his actions would be to keep him from learning a lesson.  
ÒWhat lesson?Ó he had yelled at them in fury that rocked the peaceful atmosphere of the Jedi Temple. ÒThat people die? I know that already! Did you forget about Qui-Gon? Two close people to me have died in my very arms. Do any of you know what itÕs like?!Ó  
So Obi-Wan was left to his own grief, denied any support from anyone, even Anakin. He still offered his word, which wasnÕt much. ÒIÕm sorry,Ó and ÒThere wasnÕt anything you could have done,Ó were the most popular and didnÕt help at all.  
Obi-Wan didnÕt want to live with his failure to Gyp and his loss. He certainly didnÕt want to die, either. You retained your memories when you passed to the Other Side, along with your failures and shame. Obi-Wan didnÕt want to live or die, so he went in between. He drank until he passed out. He erased his days from his memory with drink and dedicated his time to lying awake in bed, never answering to Anakin no matter how much he begged for attention. The boy must have been worried about his Master because he brought a healer over to quarters once.  
ÒHeÕs not eating,Ó Anakin was telling him as he came in. ÒHeÕll just drink and lay there all day, and IÕm concerned.Ó  
Obi-Wan remained unresponsive as the healer examined him.  
ÒHeÕs fine physically,Ó the healer said, getting up.  
ÒWhat do you mean heÕs fine?Ó Anakin asked. ÒDoes that look fine to you?Ó  
ÒHeÕs just depressed,Ó the healer said. ÒI could try giving him an anti-depressant, but I doubt heÕd take it. All he would need is to get out of bed and have some food, maybe take a shower. I canÕt do anything for him.Ó  
Without another word, he left, Anakin staring agrily after. He whirled around at Obi-Wan.  
ÒWhy wonÕt you get up?Ó he yelled. ÒYou just lie there and do nothing. And when I do see you up youÕre at the table drinking. Your eyes are always red now. Get up, Obi-Wan.Ó  
Something in Obi-Wan clicked with familiarity. Most of the time, Anakin called Obi-Wan ÒMaster,Ó and only called him ÒObi-Wan,Ó when he regarded him as a father or brother. The boy was reaching out to him, ready to pull him from his pool of pain, but Obi-Wan couldnÕt reach back. He only ran his fingers along the outside of his cast and looked at nothing.  
Anakin cursed at him and left him alone. Obi-Wan snuggled the rum bottle he had hidden under the blanket and sucked it dry. He dropped it, heard it crash, then fell into a sluggish sleep.  
ÒObi-Wan, you sad thing.Ó  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes and blinked away the blur. Kikel Manhal was standing next to his bed.  
ÒLeave me be, Kikel,Ó Obi-Wan said hoarsly.  
Kikel chuckled joylessly. ÒYou think IÕm going to leave you alone like this? Huh? My buddy Ken, drunk as a Chadra-Fan on juri juice?Ó  
ÒThe Council has commanded that I have no counsel,Ó he said monotonously.  
ÒAww, IÕve gone against the CouncilÕs wishes before,Ó Kikel said, sitting on the floor with his back turned to Obi-Wan. ÒSo did Qui-Gon. You have, too. Nothing bad ever came out of it.Ó  
ÒGyp died the last time I went against the Council.Ó  
ÒTrue, but you have to admit that was pretty extreme,Ó he said. ÒIÕm just talking to my friend, and if he happens to want to share anything with me, IÕll listen.Ó  
Obi-Wan didnÕt say anything. He didnÕt feel like sharing.  
ÒCÕmon Ken,Ó Kikel said gently. ÒNobodyÕs in danger of dying this time. ItÕs okay now.Ó  
Obi-Wan couldnÕt think of anything to say. There was just too much he wanted to say, but nothing could come out when they all fought for the doorway at once. Kikel waited patiently for him.  
ÒI let her die,Ó he said, unaware that he was speaking. ÒLike I let Qui-Gon die.Ó  
ÒA Sith killed Qui-Gon,Ó Kikel said. ÒA battle-trained warrior killed him. YouÕre a good fighter, Obi-Wan, but he was better. YouÕre lucky to be alive and you know it. Gyp was crushed under rocks and died from internal bleeding. You avoided smashing yourself into boulders, hence you live. The guilt you feel is that loved ones died and you did not.Ó  
ÒI hate breathing,Ó Obi-Wan said. ÒBecause GypÕs not breathing with me.Ó  
ÒYou see? ItÕs the guilt reaction. You could save yourself, but not them. Well, IÕll tell you itÕs a natural feeling. True, it hurts. But hey, time cures all ills, right?Ó  
ÒAlcohol does the same thing.Ó  
ÒNo, it makes it worse,Ó Kikel said, picking up a shard of the broken rum bottle and studying it. ÒIt delays the healing process. Delaying it can cause more damage.Ó  
ÒSpeaking of the healing process,Ó another voice said that wasnÕt AnakinÕs. Kikel and Obi-Wan started and looked up at Vidona Eks who was standing in the doorway with her arms akimbo to her body. ÒI thought Obi-Wan was to receive no counsel.Ó  
ÒYes, Mistress Vidona,Ó Kikel said quietly as he got up. He paused to brush himself off, feeling awkward at being caught, and Vidona frowned at him.  
ÒOut, Manhal,Ó she ordered strenly. ÒNow.Ó  
ÒRight, right,Ó he muttered and left.  
Vidona looked down at Obi-Wan like he was a pitiful dying creature. She tapped the broken glass with the toe of her boot.  
ÒI see youÕve taken to drink,Ó she said.  
ÒYou know I canÕt receive counsel.Ó he warned.  
ÒIÕve had a talk with the so-called high and mighty Council,Ó she said, sitting with an old-woman-grunt in much the same way Kikel had. ÒI gave them specific reasons why you should receive comfort.Ó  
ÒYou plan on telling me what those reasons are?Ó  
ÒNo, youÕre not ready to hear the reasons,Ó she said, and paused, considering. ÒOr maybe you are. LetÕs start with the physical damage, shall we? ThereÕs a chemical imbalance in your brain, Obi-Wan, and thatÕs the source of your depression. That can lead to irregularities in your body function. Like your kidneys, or your heart.Ó  
Obi-Wan felt a stab of real fear. One of the things he was truly terrified of was having a cardiac disease. When your heart couldnÕt beat right, nothing else mattered.  
ÒForce knows what the alcohol is doing to your liver,Ó Vidona continued, knowing she hitting Obi-Wan where it would hurt; matters of his body. A Jedi learned to value his body and treat it well, clear with the knowledge it was the only body you got. ÒAnd your brain. Are you becoming forgetful? Do you find you canÕt concentrate? If thatÕs true, itÕs evidence of damage. How much of your life do you actually want to burn away with alcohol? Your family? Jedi learning? Gyp? Do you want to erase Gyp? All you have left of her is your memory. Alcohol will rob you of that and you wonÕt get it back.Ó  
Obi-Wan wished she would stop; it was hurting him so much, but she didnÕt.  
ÒLetÕs move on to the psycological damage. If you sink far enough into your own sad world of remorse, you will drown. You have considered suicide, have you not? Ahh, but you wonÕt do it. A Jedi does not commit suicide; it is not honorable. Gyp nearly did it, and you gave her so many reasons to live and when you considered it, you remembered those reasons and effectively stopped yourself.Ó  
Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut. Since Gyp died, he had barely said anything to anyone and here Vidona was reading his deepest emotions and thoughts like he was an open book. Everything was completely true and it scared him.  
ÒBut there was one thing you didnÕt give much thought because you simply didnÕt want to,Ó she said with the quiet power of truth. ÒYou have a Padawan. He is the Chosen One, with a power we see only in our dreams put into something substantial: a boy with issues about fear and anger. Imagine, if his Master was to die, whether suicide or substance abuse or grief, the pain that boy would go through. He could possibly go bad, turn to the Dark Side. Taint his MasterÕs memory with his own evil. A Padawan without proper guidance-Ó  
ÒI donÕt give him proper guidance now!Ó Obi-Wan yelled, his feelings erupting violently. ÒI feel like I donÕt know how to raise this child Qui-Gon dumped on me and give myself proper attention simultaniously! I thought Gyp would help me. ItÕd be easier if we were a family and we could share the responsibility of raising him. Anakin needs a mother figure because thatÕs what he grew up with. He didnÕt have a father as he grew; it was an alien thing to him. He canÕt connect with me because I donÕt fit his parental standard. Gyp did. They loved each other. You shouldÕve seen them together...Ó  
He broke down unexpectly and began to cry, frightened and embarassed in front of Vidona. He felt her touch his hair and pet it like a mother would when her child was distressed.  
ÒJust let it out, Obi-Wan,Ó she said very softly. ÒIt makes you no less of a man.Ó  
She let him cry for several minutes. He lay there on the bed, tangled in a blanket, his pillow wet with his tears. He felt like an idiot before Vidona, who in his eyes, was strong and bold. Now he knew how Gyp must have felt when she called to him for help when she was considering killing herself.  
ÒThe Council was particulary moved by my argument about Anakin,Ó she said after heÕd quieted. ÒI wonÕt lie to you Obi-Wan, they think that he is more important than you. I personally donÕt believe so. He has the power, but only you can guide him. I mean, what good is a blaster cannon with itÕs strength and firepower if you canÕt even hit the target? If you are not mentally healthy enough to guide him, he will go loose and all Hell with go loose with him.Ó  
ÒGyp would have been such a help,Ó he said.  
ÒOh, of course, yes,Ó she agreed immediately. ÒYouÕd be the gunner and sheÕd be the scope, working in sync to produce the best results.Ó  
She leaned close to him and gave him a wicked smile.  
ÒSpeaking of working in sync to produce results...Ó she said. Obi-Wan did not miss the inneundo.  
ÒI donÕt want to talk about it,Ó he said flatly.  
ÒWhat would you have done with a baby?Ó she asked him amicably. ÒI canÕt look at you and imagine a pastel-blue baby bag slung over your shoulder.Ó  
ÒI would have raised it to be the best it could ever be,Ó he said. ÒAnakin could have had someone to teach, someone who looked up to him, not looked down on him like he was an experiment with the ForceÕs power.Ó  
ÒYou really love Anakin,Ó she said. ÒNearly everything you do, or try to do, benefits Anakin somehow. There are the direct acts, like teaching him and befriending him, but then there are the less direct acts. Planning to marry Gyp so he could have a family is wonderful. It would have pleased you, Gyp, Anakin, and the baby. It would have helped him monumentally.Ó  
ÒBut sheÕs dead now,Ó he said dully.  
ÒYes, unfortunately,Ó Vidona said, shifting uncomfortably. ÒBut you are strong enough to acknowledge that.Ó  
ÒIÕm not strong enough to bear it though,Ó he said. ÒLike you said, IÕve taken to drink.Ó  
ÒAnd you know what you must do,Ó she said. ÒYou must give it up. You must get out of bed and function in society again. Believe me, it helps to recover when in the presence of people who love you rather than to bo alone with your own pity to keep you company. Endure the storm until it passes, Obi-Wan. Keep in mind it will.Ó  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
Will Obi-Wan claw his way out of depression? Will his friends help him? Will love continue to shine in his life or has it fizzled out forever? Read the final (long) chapter to find out! 


	7. Closure

When God made me a writer, he cursed me with a Mac. If you breifly set you computer using Edit or View (I think) so it can read Mac text or characters, you will be able to read the apostrophes, quotations marks, commas... etc. IÕm working on this problem as you read this... Spooky, huh? If you review this story, please let me know if it is working for you.  
  
  
HIS SUNSHINE  
by Vicki Vance  
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and his first love, a nice lady and original character of mine. SheÕs   
not me, in case youÕre wondering. This is my first story online, so please be nice.  
Rated PG for mild language and themes.  
Takes place a little bit before and after TPM.  
Romance/Angst: This isnÕt ÒPassionÕs Torn SkirtÓ if youÕre into that kind of romance. A little more angst is on the way.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I am not making any profit off of this.  
Notes from me: Anything between these thingys ** are in italics. You know, all slanty-like.  
  
  
  
ÒWell, here I am,Ó he said out loud to the plaque. ÒAgain.Ó  
The answer he received was silence. That didnÕt stop him from talking.  
ÒAre you taking care of yourself?Ó he asked. ÒTaking care of our baby? When will she be born? Eight months or so, right? I know it will be a girl. SheÕll be as pretty as you.Ó  
He felt the gentle brush of her presence and he silenced to enjoy it. It passed and he spoke again.  
ÒYou think a boy, huh? What will you name him? Most likely some random boy name. Or Obi-Ken, or something dysfunctional like that. I think we should name him Owen, after my brother. I havenÕt seen him in a long time. HeÕs a nice guy...  
ÒBut I still think itÕll be a girl. Why donÕt we call her PadmŽ or EirtaŽ or one of those handmaiden names? They sound pretty enough.Ó  
GypÕs presence brushed up against him, warm and close. It passed like it always did.  
ÒKelsh; after your mother. IsnÕt that a coppery metal? Well, only if sheÕs got orange or red hair, like Kikel. Hey, letÕs name her Kikel!Ó  
He laughed in the silence of the empty hall, but he wasnÕt alone. She was there laughing with him.  
Obi-Wan had agreed to VidonaÕs request. HeÕd stopped drinking, suffered some withdrawl in response, gotten out of bed and tried to live again. Wherever he went, he found painful reminders of Gyp: the dining hall, the dent in the wall, the biology classrooms... At first, it had been too hard and he often found himself retreating to his room to pour his heart out to a handkerchief. He slowly learned to accept their presence and it became natural to pass them without tearing up.  
Vidona and Kikel and his other friends had been very supportive of him, but Vidona had been the most help. Her advice was helpful while KikelÕs was too shallow and ignorant of emotions to be beneficial. Her age and wisdom proved immensely important when she held a counsel session between Anakin and Obi-Wan.  
ÒI just canÕt believe it,Ó the boy said, squirming in his seat.  
ÒCanÕt believe what?Ó Vidona promtped.  
ÒThat you,Ó he said, looking at Obi-Wan. ÒAnd her, you know, made a baby. I mean,Ó his voice dropped secretively, ÒI know how itÕs done.Ó  
Vidona smiled ruefully. ÒWhatÕs wrong with that, Anakin? They were both adults. They were ready to handle the consequences. Obi-Wan was even going to marry her.Ó  
ÒBut what about me?Ó he asked. ÒYou were so caught up in loving her that you ignored me. I remember you sent me off whenever you got the chance.Ó  
ÒAnakin, no,Ó Obi-Wan said defensively. ÒI never wanted to exclude you from my life.Ó  
ÒWell, you did,Ó Anakin said. ÒI made my own dinner five nights in a row because you were gone with *her*.Ó  
ÒWhy do you call Gyp ÔherÕ?Ó he asked. ÒYou shouldnÕt talk of her like she was a dirty thing. She loved you. That was among her dying words. She loved you like a son-Ó  
ÒFunny way of showing it, by screwing you.Ó  
There was a moment of silence and the air became as thick as peanut butter. Someone was going to detonate like a violent, fiery god of ferocity, and it was only a matter of seconds before Obi-Wan forced out his words.  
ÒWh-what did you say?!Ó  
ÒStop it, you two,Ó Vidona commmanded. She looked at the Master, then back at the Padawan. Raw, feverish rage coursed unrestrained through Obi-Wan. How dare that stupid, vile child speak to him like that? How *dare* he dirty GypÕs memory?!  
ÒYouÕre behaving like insolent children,Ó Vidona said firmly. ÒYou can at least *try* to behave like mature children.Ó  
ÒDid you hear what he said?Ó Obi-Wan asked her, too angry to go along with Vidona.  
ÒYes, I did,Ó she said.  
ÒDo you know what he did to me?Ó Anakin asked, equally angry.  
ÒYes, I do.Ó she said.  
ÒWhat I did do to you?Ó Obi-Wan asked, his furiousity focused solely on Anakin. ÒYou need a family and I tried hard to give that to you.Ó  
ÒLook what youÕre giving me now,Ó he said hotly. ÒPlently of-Ó  
ÒAnakin!Ó Vidona snapped uncharacteristically. ÒHave you any respect for Obi-WanÕs loss? And, I should say, it is your own loss, also.Ó  
ÒIÕll answer that for him: no.Ó  
ÒObi-Wan!Ó she snapped at him like an irritated swallow. ÒHeÕs suffered also.Ó  
ÒNot nearly as much as me.Ó  
ÒI wonder every single day about whether my mom is still alive or not!Ó the Padawan said in a pleading tone. ÒWhat in Hell do you know about suffering?!Ó  
ÒThatÕs enough,Ó Vidona said. ÒAnakin, go outside and cool off.Ó  
ÒNo! IÕm tired of being sent away from everything.Ó  
Vidona stared hard at him for several seconds, but he wouldnÕt back down.  
ÒFine,Ó she said softly. ÒObi-Wan, could you please be an adult and leave for a few minutes?Ó  
He got up wordlessly and left them alone. When he got outside to the sun-lit hall he considered walking away from the session, down into the city of Coruscant and have some cheap Corellian fast food for lunch and then maybe get drunk and fall off a balcony. He finally decided not to because, as he put it in VidonaÕs would-be words, Ôit wouldnÕt be the adult thing to do.Õ  
Obi-Wan looked out the window to see the sun had risen completely into the sky and was five thumb knuckles from the horizon. He cursed at it.  
ÒIf you didnÕt have to raise every damn day none of this would have happened!Ó he snapped. ÒIf you didnÕt have to begin every tomorrow, Gyp and I could have stayed at the peek of life together in love. If only you could have just stopped, and Gyp and I could hold each other forever... You damn sun!Ó  
He rubbed his fingers against the cast on his hand. He felt like hitting something. He contented himself with cursing at the sun some more.  
Sooner than he expected, Vidona asked for him to come back into the room.  
ÒAnakin would like to say something to you,Ó she said. The boy didnÕt look it; he crossed his arms defiantly across his chest and wouldnÕt look at Obi-Wan.  
ÒIÕm sorry for what I said,Ó he said stiffly, but as he spoke, his exterior was melting and his heart could be seen. ÒI understand what youÕve gone through. I kinda lost my mom, and I love her dearly. IÕm sorry IÕve made it harder than it should have been.Ó  
ÒDo you have anything to say to him, Obi-Wan?Ó Vidona asked very softly, very gently. ÒKeep in mind heÕs reaching out to you.Ó  
ÒIÕm sorry, too,Ó he said, somehow calmed by AnakinÕs rare expression of his feelings. ÒI guess now I can really connect to you through our shared pains.Ó  
ÒI guess that would be nice,Ó Anakin said slowly, uncertainly. He met Obi-WanÕs eyes.  
ÒHey, itÕs better to have some kind of connection, even if it is a little sad, than no conncetion at all,Ó Obi-Wan said.  
ÒI guess, yes,Ó Anakin said. ÒSomething besides the Force, because everyone around here has the Force.Ó  
ÒThis is great, you two,Ó Vidona said. ÒBut you still need some work. Be aware that the road of recovery is long and hard, and only if you two stay together will you make it.Ó  
  
ÒWell, itÕs getting late,Ó Obi-Wan said. ÒI think IÕll go and get some breakfast. I love you.Ó  
He left the Halls of the Remembered and made his way to the dining hall. He spotted Rita Belltone and sat beside her after he got a bowl of grain and milk. She smiled encouragingly and clasped her hand over his.  
ÒJust to let you know,Ó she said. ÒYou always have my support during this hard time.Ó  
ÒSame here,Ó he said. ÒIf there is ever anything you need, you can come to me.Ó  
She nodded and her eyes fell upon his hand in a cast.  
ÒYou know, Mistress Vidona and I can heal that faster, if you please,Ó she said.  
ÒIÕd say itÕs healing at just the right pace,Ó he said.  
ÒHow is little Anakin?Ó she asked, pouring herself juice.  
ÒNot so little anymore,Ó he said. ÒHeÕs already hit the big ten. A decade of life has been lived by that boy. HeÕs growing tall, too. I bet heÕll be even taller than me when heÕs done growing.Ó  
ÒTwo whole meters, most likely.Ó  
They were queit for a few moments and Obi-Wan felt just how uncomfortable it was for Rita. She finally leaned very close to his ear and whispered, ÒI canÕt keep up this silly pretense, Obi-Wan. IÕm so sorry for what has happened.Ó  
ÒIt wasnÕt your fault,Ó he said.  
ÒIÕm still sorry,Ó she said, her *lekku* curling across his back in sympathy. ÒI want to help in any way I can, as much as needed. Please tell me I can help.Ó  
He said nothing as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He felt her tears on his neck.  
ÒMourn with me,Ó he told her. ÒDonÕt leave the burden all to me.Ó   
ÒI miss her,Ó Rita said.  
ÒWe all do,Ó he assured her. ÒBut we must be strong. And we can not forget her. We cannot forget what she did. She dared to be happy despite the ruling of the Council. She dared to be a Human. She dared to feel. She dared to live. We must be strong and never forget.Ó  
She nodded and straightened up and away from him, flicking a tear away with her thumb.  
ÒBe strong, yes,Ó she told herself with a quick nod. She looked at him. He saw so much in her indigo eyes; hurt, love, faithfulness. It made him remember that other people missed Gyp also. ÒIÕll be strong. I promise.Ó  
ÒMaster Obi-Wan?Ó a being behind them tapped him on the shoulder. Obi-Wan twisted in his seat to see Ki-Adi-Mundi standing beside him.  
ÒThe Council has gathered and they ask to see you,Ó he informed him.  
ÒOh, all right then,Ó he said distractly as he stood, glancing down at his untouched food. Rita smiled encouragingly up at him.  
ÒIÕll finish it for you,Ó she said, her eyes twinkling with humor.  
ÒThanks,Ó he said and turned to follow Ki.  
ÒDo you have permission to tell me what this is about?Ó Obi-Wan asked the Cerean.  
ÒOnly that it is nothing that should cause concern,Ó Ki replied serenely.  
Obi-Wan uttered a single, mocking ÒHa!Ó and Ki shot him a questioning look. ÒAs if anything you Councilmen dish out doesnÕt worry me. My experience proves that you people only give a mission or a reprimand.Ó  
ÒI can assure you, it is niether a mission or a reprimand,Ó the Master said smoothly.  
Obi-Wan didnÕt need anymore information to figure out what the meeting would be about. He knew from the way Ki refused to directly look at him that it was about Gyp. So far they had kept the Council distance from the matter, acting only through Vidona. Their direct thoughts were yet unknown to Obi-Wan; everything was screened and tweaked when news passed through Vidona to him.  
He was soon standing in the center of the mosaic artwork on the floor. Ki took his seat and then Yoda spoke.  
ÒGood it is to see you, Obi-Wan,Ó he said a bit too pleasently. ÒYou have been recovering well?Ó  
ÒYes,Ó he said, not bothering to hide his bitterness. ÒIt is amazing what a little counseling can do.Ó  
ÒPlease donÕt make this any harder than it is already,Ó Mace Windu said heavily. ÒAs you are aware, Gyp had no other family. All her property, what little there is, now belongs exclusively to the Jedi, not to the general public of Coruscant or a charity. We thought it only fitting that you could have the first oppurtunity to claim anything that you would... like to have.Ó  
Obi-Wan nodded affirmative, but he didnÕt think he could rummage through GypÕs personal belongings and take what he pleased. It felt wrong to him to violate her privacy even though she was dead and he had the strange feeling that he would not have felt like this if she was alive.  
ÒAlso, if you find an item you believe shouldnÕt belong to anyone, not even yourself, you have our permission to dispose of it in any way you see fit.Ó  
ÒThat is quite a bit of freedom you are giving me,Ó Obi-Wan said.  
ÒWe thought it only suiting,Ó Adi Gallia said gently. ÒConsidering what youÕve been through.Ó  
ÒWe want you to know that we are not apologizing,Ó Ki said. ÒOnly offering our sympathy and what we think you deserve.Ó  
*Funny*, Obi-Wan thought. *Just a few days ago they werenÕt allowing me counsel. Why are they suddenly being so sweet and sympathetic?*  
ÒWhat made you change?Ó he asked.  
ÒSorry we are that you must hear this,Ó Yoda said, blinking his sleepy eyes. ÒA healthy Master begets a healthy Padawan. Very strong Anakin is. Know just how powerful, we do not. We made a mistake to refuse you counsel. Acknowldege that we do and intend to reimberse you we do.Ó  
Obi-Wan sensed real condolences from Yoda, but he didnÕt want to believe it himself. He was mad at them for being so heartless. They were trying to understand and sympathize when they simply couldnÕt understand and therefore could never be sympathetic. HeÕd loved Gyp with all his heart and they failed to recognize that. Jedi delighted in the bondage of marriage, worshipped love as a beautiful thing, and wished newly wed couples the best of luck.  
As if to speak about what was on his mind, Yoda spoke. ÒLove is a wonderful blessing the Council wholly supports. But when lust becomes involved-Ó  
ÒLust?!Ó Obi-Wan cried, rage bubbling forth like a frothing hot spring. ÒDid you ever see us together? Did you ever see the love? Ever *feel* it? Did you?!Ó  
For the first time in his life, Obi-Wan sensed a ripple of uncomfortability in the Council room. HeÕd hit them where it would hurt the most and heÕd hit them hard.  
ÒSometimes,Ó he said cooly but still as hurtful. ÒI wonder just how much you are aware of, Master Yoda. Human emotions and traditions are a bit of an alien thing to you, yet you use your position as highest ranking Council member to direct otherÕs descision, like someone whoÕd understood what I felt, even if they thouhgt otherwise. Sometimes youÕre wrong and youÕre too proud to admit it. Well, you were wrong for this and look what itÕs costed; my integrity and GypÕs life. YouÕre no better than I, or Anakin, or Vidona, or Kikel or the lowest Initiate to the most unstable Padawan. And you refuse to see that.Ó  
He looked around at the Council, saw the shock in some faces, saw the relief that the truth had come out in others, and still others with cold hard faces that restrained rage that Obi-Wan could speak about Yoda in such a derogetory way.  
ÒI hope you brood over this,Ó he said at last. ÒAnd before you ask someone for advice or an opinion, you think about how long you can last without counsel.Ó  
Having said that, he turned on his heel and left them in stunned silence.  
Vidona caught his attention as he went to the dining hall. She approached him with a smiling face.  
ÒYouÕve spoken with the Counil?Ó she inquired.  
ÒOh, did I ever.Ó  
ÒI... will choose to ignore that unnerving statement and tell you that GypÕs belongings are now in your quarters.Ó  
ÒThank you, Vidona,Ó he said, giving a quick nod of his head.  
Deciding he wasnÕt hungry anymore with anticipation of examining GypÕs things and feeling a little woozy from talking so liberally to the Council, he changed courses and headed off to his quarters instead. He found that Anakin had gone off, most likely in search of a droid to salvage. In the middle of a clear area of floor space lay a wooden trunk that had to have been GypÕs, or maybe her parentsÕ.  
He knelt beside it, flipping the latches and prying the creaky lid open. He found several changes of tunics and robes, folded neatly. He touched them, stroked the soft clothe, remembering the girl who used to wear them. He removed them from the trunk and set them aside, thinking they were still good for wear. He found her brassieres and panties, which he shamelessly put aside with the tunics. He found a few datapads and holocrons, none of which heÕd profit from more than the library would. He also put her lightaber aside so it could be dismantled before a class of students learning to construct a lightsaber. He encountered a hologram pendant on a short chain of her parents together. He didnÕt think he could take it, but he certainly couldnÕt allow anyone else to have it, and he couldnÕt dispose of it. He tucked it in the secret pocket in his tunic. He found a few two-dimensional pictures printed on laminated paper. Most were of him and her together, considering it was her life from the time Nersan had left her and on. The one of Gyp and Obi-Wan standing beside each other with Anakin in front of them so they looked like a family touched his heart. He pocketed that one also.  
The rest was pretty trivial; toothbrushes, chapstick, a stuffed grazer doll, a cheap chronometer, a couple of credits, etc. He pulled the hair from her hairbrush and bound it with a piece of loose thread from a tunic.  
ÒYou didnÕt think IÕd ever get a lock of your hair, did you?Ó he asked the not-quite-empty room.  
He got up and pulled open the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out the box crafted by one of his uncles heÕd never met. He moved the latch inside the box with the Force and opened it. Inside were a few lightsaber crystals, a black stone, another lock of hair (his motherÕs) and a pendant on a silver-link chain (his own family). He put GypÕs hair and pendant in the box and closed it, feeling it click locked. He tucked it back in the drawer and closed it.  
The only treasure he hadnÕt put in the box yet was the engagement ring heÕd bought for Gyp the day she died. He thought heÕd probably sell it and give the money to the Temple.  
Obi-Wan stretched, rubbed the fingers that peeked out of his cast, and idly hummed the song he sung to Gyp, thinking of what to do then. He wandered out of his quarters, drifted towards the dining hall, then towards the Halls of the Remembered, then towards no where in particular. He found himself in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, a marvelous garden complete with false waterways and simulated sunshine. In an ancient Jedi tongue so old that the name eluded even the well-educated Obi-Wan, it was called *Jshidriilya*, a beautiful old word for a beautiful old place. The sound of rushing water fell upon his ears and the waves of the water as it pummeled into itself touched all the way down to his heart. He sat on a few rocks beside a little stream, preparing to meditate, or at least lose himself in the calming atmosphere.  
He rose an hour later, refreshed and thinking clearly. He was little embarassed at what he had said to the Council because he knew heÕd have to interact later with those he belittled. He went back to the dining hall. Lunch was being served; Sullustian salad, basic small bird meat, juices, milks, and several kinds of bread. Obi-Wan filled his plate a little fuller than normal to compensate for his meager breakfast.  
He spotted Anakin sitting with children his age. Obi-Wan quickly ducked out of view of the boy; Anakin spent so little time with his peers that Obi-Wan feared it was unhealthy. He didnÕt mind getting out of the way to let Anakin learn and grow.  
He ate his lunch in silence, thinking of a good lesson to teach Anakin. The sunlight spilled through the windows of the hall and he gazed at the sparkling buildings, thinking numbly about the light.  
Like a spark of peppermint in his mouth, Obi-Wan knew suddenly what to tell Anakin.  
He waited patiently until he saw Anakin get up and say good-bye to his Rodian and Wookiee friends. He got up and Anakin saw him. He waited until his Master had come up to him.  
ÒHi,Ó he greeted.  
ÒYou got a little something right there,Ó Obi-Wan said, indicating the splotch of spilled fruit juice on his tunic. He looked at it and grinned sheepishly.  
ÒItÕs the latest style,Ó he said.  
ÒIt is, is it?Ó Obi-Wan asked, smiling. ÒHere then, let me fix your hair,Ó he said, ruffling his sandy hair with his hand. Anakin squirmed away from him.  
ÒHey, no fair,Ó he said, stretching up as high as he could with his arm,. ÒI canÕt reach. YouÕre too tall.Ó  
ÒNot for long. YouÕll probably grow bigger than me,Ó Obi-Wan said. ÒCome on with me. I want to teach you one thing today, and after that we can take it easy.Ó  
ÒReally?Ó Anakin asked, trotting along beside Obi-Wan as he walked down the corriders. He faltered a little bit. ÒWill this take all day?Ó  
ÒNot if youÕre sharp,Ó Obi-Wan answered. Anakin smiled. He was always sharp.  
They entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains and Obi-Wan sat on a cushioned bench. Anakin plopped down next to him, watching him, waiting for him to teach. Obi-Wan took his time to begin.  
ÒI havenÕt really talked to you much about Gyp,Ó he began. ÒAnd whatever we have discussed was under VidonaÕs watchful eye. But I feel that I need to tell you something, yet so far I havenÕt known what it was.Ó  
Anakin listened patiently, respectfully. It relieved Obi-Wan very much.  
ÒI know now, so here goes. Life is like a sun,Ó he said, looking up at the artificial sky, which was really canvas stretched overhead with blue lighting to color it. ÒWhen it rises, you are born and you grow. When it climes into the sky, youÕre an adult, but still growing. Understand?Ó  
Anakin nodded.  
ÒThen noonday comes; the prime of your life. YouÕre at your best,Ó he chuckled, Òat least you think you are. Then, you begin to descend as slowly as you climb toward death. As the sun disappears beyond the horizon, you die.Ó  
Obi-Wan paused breifly, analyzing himself, choosing his next words.  
ÒThatÕs what I thought for the longest time,Ó he said softly. ÒBut I was wrong.Ó  
He sensed unpleasent surprise from Anakin but he didnÕt look at his face. He couldnÕt.  
ÒLife is nothing like a sun,Ó Obi-Wan said. ÒSome people grow quickly, some never grow (*like Kikel*, he thought). Some people skip past their prime. Some people die early. Like Gyp and Qui-Gon.  
ÒWhen I was younger, I could always comfort myself by thinking of the sun analogy. I believed IÕd grow, reach my prime, gracefully descend, and eventually die. I believed IÕd live a complete life. But now, everything I know is wrong.Ó  
Anakin shifted beside him. ÒWhatÕs the lesson, Master?Ó  
ÒWell,Ó he said, sighing. ÒI was existing under false impressions. I needed to learn the truth. The only way I could do that was by living, Anakin.  
ÒLike you, IÕm learning as I go,Ó he said, smiling ruefully. ÒI donÕt hold all the answers to the universe; no one does. Not even Yoda. I mean, I havenÕt lived before, if you understand what I mean, so I canÕt be the judge of what should and shouldnÕt be done in our short, uneventful lives. But this I do know; donÕt attempt to live alone. ItÕs hazardous and boring. Always have a friend you can trust. Never be secluded. DonÕt be afraid to break down barriers and try new things. DonÕt be afraid to *live*.Ó  
ÒBut you can get hurt,Ó Anakin said.  
ÒWounds heal,Ó Obi-Wan said dismissively. ÒThe body repairs. The mind rebuilds. You develop into somebody special. Be something good and be that something with someone else. WhatÕs the point in existence if there is none?Ó  
Anakin was quiet for a little while, watching the water in one of the nearby pools.  
ÒWhat were you and Gyp going to do together?Ó he asked, uncertain if he should.  
Obi-Wan didnÕt see the fountains and plants that lay before him. He saw, almost like a portrait, himself with Anakin in front of him, and Gyp beside them holding a baby in her arms. The Jedi Temple stood tall and gleaming behind them and his friends were all smiling at the four Jedi. It was a beautiful thing.  
ÒHave something weÕve never had before,Ó Obi-Wan answered almost to himself. *A family*, he thought.  
Anakin didnÕt ask what it was. He thought it would be too much to ask.  
ÒThatÕs the lesson for today,Ó Obi-Wan told Anakin. ÒI hope you learned something.Ó  
ÒDonÕt be afraid to live,Ó Anakin echoed.  
ÒRight,Ó he said, then smiled. ÒI hope. I donÕt really know. IÕm still learning.Ó  
ÒYeah,Ó Anakin said, smiling back. ÒHey, uhh... Thanks.Ó  
ÒFor what, Padawan?Ó  
ÒFor being my Master,Ó the boy said and he reached awkwardly for a hug, which Obi-Wan gladly supplied. Oh, to hug a child like this, like he was Obi-WanÕs son, to feel his need of him and his own for Anakin, to feel the Force flowing between them as they relaxed in each otherÕs hold, comfortable, comforted, contented... It was almost magical.  
Niether pulled away. They merely released, the bonding moment shared in their hearts.  
Anakin cleared his throat. ÒCan I go and hang out with some kids?Ó  
ÒSure, go goof off,Ó Obi-Wan said. ÒGo on. Get in trouble, play with matches, or something. IÕll entertain myself in some way.Ó  
He watched the boy scamper off, then got up himself and went to the comm center. He seated himself at the nearest long-distance console and dialed up several numbers. Under normal circumstances, it would have been diffecult to remember, but Obi-Wan knew it like the back of his hand.  
The screen flickered and made a quiet buzzing sound, like a ringing bell. The sound stopped and a tired-looking woman came into slightly unclear focus. She was an aging Human well past fifty, with graying sorrel hair tucked up into a knot on top of her head. She smiled when she saw him, her face creasing around her eyes and the corners of her upturned mouth. Obi-Wan thought she was the most beautiful woman heÕd ever seen, even more beautiful than Gyp.  
ÒIs that my Obi-Wan?Ó she asked. ÒHow are you doing, little fabool?Ó  
ÒIÕm doing well, mother,Ó he answered. ÒAnd are you ever going to let me grow up?Ó  
ÒGoodness, of course not!Ó she said. ÒYouÕll always be my bitty Ben. But, I cannot deny the obvious... There wouldnÕt happen to be any future *missus* KenobiÕs youÕre looking at? Any potential daughter in laws for me? Why, any girl would love to have such a hadsome buck like yourself.Ó  
Obi-Wan wondered for a moment if his mother honestly thought he was handsome or if it was just a mom thing to say your son was handsome, no matter how he looked. The saying Ôa face only a mother could loveÕ came to Obi-WanÕs mind.  
ÒThereÕs a story behind that,Ó Obi-Wan said, making it clear it wasnÕt a happy story. ÒHey, before you say anything more, I need to know something.Ó  
ÒOf course, dear, anything,Ó she said.  
ÒDo you have space for company?Ó he asked, grinning. ÒFor say, a Jedi Master and his Padawan?Ó  
  
The End  
  
I hope you liked it. And, no matter what they say in Attack of the Clones, I will always believe Owen is Obi-WanÕs brother and Jedi are allowed to fall in love (besides, in the words of Han Solo in the Crystal Star by Vonda N. McIntyre on page 30 of the paperback version: ÒLittle Jedi Knights have to come from *somewhere*.)  
;) hee hee  
Also, is it me, or does the name that I made up - Jshidriilya - sound a little like Elvish when you say it on the tip of your tongue?  
  
One more thing. I thought this would be nice to have:  
  
PRONUNCIATION OF NAMES  
Gyp Sinter: Exactly the way itÕs spelt - gyp (as in gypsy) SIN-ter  
Kikel Manhal: KICK-uhl MAN-haul  
Rita Belltone: Exactly the way itÕs spelt (I mean, come on)  
Vidona Eks: vi-DOE-nuh eks (just say X)  
Nersan Carlton: NER-sun carl-tun Not too hard, eh?  
TiacÕh Burrnech: TEE-ach (think Scotsman clearing his throat) bur-NECH (roll the ÔrÕ and Scottish again with the ÔchÕ)  
Jshidriilya: Starts with a French ÔjÕ (which has a soft ÔshÕ sound) and shifts into the hard ÔshÕ sound. jsheh-DREE-lya 


End file.
